


王子

by OTTO_08



Series: The Kings [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: 奥姆和涅柔斯在陆地上共同度过的一些日子。老实说基本上都在聊天……的一个故事。*2020年1月1日印刷贩售的故事，进行了勘误和文字上的调整。和之前的《一周》是差不多的设定但是不太一样的走向。除了作为主体的本文，同一条线上前前后后的小事也会慢慢更新在这个系列。比计划中早因为……假期比计划中长太多了。
Relationships: Orm Marius/Nereus
Series: The Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644421





	1. Chapter 1

_……_ _我该怎么解释这种情况？他们的价值何其相似。_

_在阿尔及尔，架着空灵车送葬的人……_

_冲着路边的姑娘叫：嘿，宝贝儿，上来吧？_

_（《阿尔及尔的夏日——致雅克·厄尔贡》）_

* * *

小屋中只有一把椅子。

一支金色的三叉戟立在它的不远处。如果这里同样只有一条浴巾、一副餐具，现在握在他手中的杯子是唯一一只，他也不会感到意外。好歹，泽贝尔的国王想，他让我进来了。

奥姆·马略斯站在他的面前，金发像他能回想起的任何时候一样整齐地笼向脑后。这显然不是什么符合陆地文明的待客之道。他看了看玻璃杯带方形凹纹的杯口，那里还有最后几滴清水挂在上面。

但这正是他所知道的奥姆会有的做法：让他进来，看着他把武器留在门边，沉默地倒杯凉水给他，请他落座——奥姆知道他会口渴，特别是在顶着烈日穿过海岸线、爬上木屋门前的小丘之后。因为他们都会。

“他说你回去了，”奥姆突然开口，“亚瑟说。”

涅柔斯用指尖擦去杯外的几颗水滴，享受它们渗入皮肤时的奇妙触感：“我向他和湄拉告了别，就在你 _离开_ 之后——在海面上。也许是这让他印象深刻。水下还有不少我们的人，有些细节我希望他们回到泽贝尔再听说。从我这里听说。”

“也许他是想第一时间向我表明我已经变得孤立无援。他叫人，”奥姆深吸了口气，“解开我的手铐，接着就说起了你，说起‘湄拉的父亲’。‘回去了’，‘急匆匆的’。‘他脾气可不怎么好’。他说——你和他说了什么？”

“什么也没有，”阳光穿过多棱的玻璃杯，在桌上折射出一道道长刺，“也许就是因为我没说。”

“也许。”

奥姆从洗碗池边直起身，向涅柔斯摊开手掌，又指指旁边的水罐：你不介意的话。老国王把杯子向他推过去，收回放在桌上的双手。他看着奥姆从和杯子不成套的冷水罐里谨慎地倒满一整杯水。他身上还是从亚特兰蒂斯穿来的衣物，深浅错落、紫色与银色的马赛克纹样沿着他的肩膀和上臂优雅地流动。

他从那唯一的一只杯子里喝了水，才继续开口。

“对亚特兰蒂斯这样的国家，迅速接纳一个新国王并不简单。但人们都自认为看得出他是足够强大的保障。对当下而言，对整片大海……”奥姆抿住沾湿的下唇，“在泽贝尔呢？”

“还算平静。有些眼看着战争溜走的人心有不甘，大多数人因为它没有真的开始和持续松了口气。不能顺便、彻底解决咸水国的问题让人们感到惋惜；这本该是个千载难逢的好机会。另外，海沟族的事。我得反复说服人们不去相信他能够完全控制它们的行动，无论事实是否如此。”

“看来我的那位 _兄长_ 也给你们添了麻烦。”

他注意到奥姆提起他们亲缘关系时的一丝挖苦。“他怎么能不？那些预言和传说可是那么说的：‘号令七海’。它的所指显然也包括亚特兰蒂斯之外的王国，包括我的国家，包括我的人民。”

“我珍惜父亲与您争取和维护的和平。”

“那向来是种绝妙的和平。”

奥姆·马略斯。他望着他想。那只杯子已经重新回到了桌子中央，他们之间。他还是位年轻的王储时就喜欢说那句话，如今他走下了王座，依旧如此—— _珍惜与泽贝尔之间的和平_ 。那来自他与泽贝尔的公主分享的童年教育中的一部分：善待你的朋友和对手，除非战胜他们轻而易举。

“绝妙的，”奥姆停顿了一下，“恰当的。两个古老而强大的国家间应当维持的和平。我们都同意没有什么权力能靠‘唯一’的形式长久或是稳定地存在。正如亚特兰蒂斯信仰的是众神间共同的统治。”

“即使现在有能力这么做的人出现了？”

“恰恰因为如此。”

“你知道对他来说，我、泽贝尔都远算不上什么牵制力量。”

“我没有暗示任何国家应该那么做，‘对立’，‘牵制’。继续、永久地保持有尊严的独立是为了他们自己，而不是为了任何其他人。更不会是——”

涅柔斯把食指立在唇前：没必要说出来。“但你毕竟是那位一时的海洋领主。或许人们难以相信这样的建议，或者，说辞，出自你的口中。”

“那从不是我的目的，我说过。依照 _传统_ ，”他没有试图掩饰对这个名词的抗拒，“那只是个不可回避的事实。我需要所有国家的支持，以完成当时必须完成的任务。至于那会带来个什么名头，我不关心。”

“可我来是为了和你聊聊那个‘名头’，”涅柔斯笑了笑，“你知道，我们之间缔结的关系并没有结束。”

“如果你是来谈这件事，该去找新国王。”

“国王是愿意承认他为王者之人的国王。”

“泽贝尔绝不会选择否认他的合法性，在这种时候。”

“自然。我想谈的是与这个 _新_ 事实，”涅柔斯拿起空玻璃杯，在桌上轻敲了一下，“无关的约定。它早得多，我们在上古诸王的见证下订立了它，王权的更迭并不必然意味着它的破裂：”他看着奥姆的视线跟随那只杯子稍稍移动，“我，我的国家，与 _你_ ——”那双蓝眼睛专注地转向他，“奥瓦克斯王的继承者的约定。我们决定保留它。在国内做出这个决定花了些时间，我想尽早让你知道。而到这儿来，不必担心隔墙有耳。”

奥姆沉默了一会儿。这说不通，他终于说，仿佛找不到更好的回应。

他继续下去：“渔夫国的新女王也一样。比起那位新国王，她更愿意选择你。”

“该由谁来管理亚特兰蒂斯不需要任何其他国家统治者的意见，”奥姆微抬起右手，制止涅柔斯没说出口的解释，“我明白，她只是也无意结束我们之间的同盟关系，如果那确实仍然有效、有意义的话。”他紧皱的眉毛没有放松：“是你让她这么做的吗，涅柔斯王？”

“这是她作为统治者的决定。不需要 _任何其他国家统治者_ 的意见。尽管我是挺喜欢那个孩子。”

“她才刚刚——”

“有人愿意选择现实，有人愿意选择天命。”

“恐怕如今亚瑟既是‘现实’，也是‘天命’了。”

“那么我换个说法，”他从顺地接纳奥姆意料之中的多疑，“有人选择规则，有人选择无序。他们自有他们的传统。到了 _现在_ ，她明白与她的国家利益相洽的选择理应是你。”

涅柔斯停下，等待他的回答，看这能否让他满意。他希望可以。

奥姆示意他说下去。

“所以，你仍然拥有两个国家作为盟友——不是对任何人治下的亚特兰蒂斯，而是对盟约建立时作为国王的奥姆·马略斯，”他奇怪地回忆起他们在遗迹的那次见面，一些细节，奥姆是怎么向上游去，在阳光尚能穿透海水的深度，“这就是我想告诉你的事实。”

奥姆的双手在桌面上轻轻撑起。“有什么人知——”他摇摇头，“不。我不必毫无依据地相信你，相信一条即便属实，也并无实际价值的消息。”

“需要知道的人知道。我会保证这一点。至于要不要相信我、要怎么利用它，那是你的决定。”另一位统治者的，他补充道，既然奥姆开始执意划清他们的国家之间、他曾经乐于亲手抹去的界限。

而奥姆像是想起了什么：“他让她害怕了，是不是？”

“‘害怕’或许不够准确；”他意外他的敏锐仍能为自己带来相当的欣慰，“‘忧虑’，作为一位统治者。在她那里，我的解释没那么容易被接受。女王相信自己的眼睛和耳朵。她相信亚瑟能够指挥海沟族，替代、成为它们普遍缺乏的理性和智慧。对于她和他们的文明而言，比起你我，”奥姆在他摆动手指的时候苦笑了一下，“来说，这更具威胁：成群的、狂暴的、缺乏判断力的屠戮工具，如今有了一位支配他们的主人。另一边呢？一个至少能够谈判的敌人、或是盟友，即使他会以王国君主的性命作为筹码。如果我在同样的立场上，也会同意她的看法。”

“下次被当作筹码的可就是她了。”

那或许不是一位女王会担心的。涅柔斯说。

奥姆第一次点了头。他不需要任何人来提醒他，年轻的女王是怎么像他和涅柔斯一样与她的军队一同深入战役的前线，无论面对的是野蛮的种族、熔岩、炮火，还是他那位横插一脚的兄长。

“我或许该承认她比亚瑟更像一位君主，”他向后退了一两步，手臂交叉在胸前，“你也能想象，维科远不像他自己认为的那样是位优秀的导师。”

“培养你的是奥瓦克斯。奥姆，据我所知，没有比他更像位国王的国王了。在这事上，即使他没在指导技巧上花心思，至少是个足够的榜样。”

“那是亚特兰蒂斯的幸运。维科太想教育、诱发一位竞争者，再让他来到亚特兰蒂斯。亚瑟在战斗上确实优秀，但这显然不够。”

“维科会说他只是缺乏学习和经历。”

“‘只是’，前提是人们确实能‘塑造’一位国王。我在他身上看不到母亲的影子，”他的声音变得低沉了些，“维科能够带给他大海，但无法带给他一位女王，一位母亲。而亚瑟，他自己……甚至不想成为一位国王。”

“你并不排斥对人们评判你的兄长。”

奥姆没为他的话产生动摇：“这些你都清楚，涅柔斯王。我知道你最近造访过首都，不止一次。”

尽管他没有去探望过她曾经的主人。探望，残酷又冰冷的一个词。亚瑟考虑不到他的弟弟和泽贝尔国王间的关系，而另一些人会全力阻止他们的会面。

涅柔斯不打算就亚特兰蒂斯的现实多加评论。他只是问，你会为此担忧吗？

“为我的祖国，也许。无论我是不是坐在那个位置。那么你呢，”他微抬起下巴，“涅柔斯王？”

“我只能说事发突然。但看来，他不是我——”他回答， “——不是泽贝尔值得与之妥协的那种变化。”

奥姆笑起来像是此前的几周对他没有产生任何影响，正面或是负面，喜悦、愤怒或是悲伤。

他笑着说，我们等着看吧。


	2. Chapter 2

一周一次，一次两天。亚瑟·库里对他说起这事的时候仿佛它是一纸济世良方，能解决包括他们的兄弟关系在内的一切麻烦。

但实际上，它是、也只是，一个不时把奥姆扔上陆地、关进一间海滨木屋的疯狂计划。没人猜得到到它甚至还能变得更加疯狂，在另一位国王出现、第二次出现在这间屋子里的时候。

奥姆在涅柔斯身后关上门。说不定他哥哥会觉得这个笑话很不错：为了让他的弟弟接触陆地文明，他送他来到了这里；而事实上，除了一声不吭地坐在床上、桌边，读书架上那几排纸页发黄的旧书，他唯一接触到的东西就是他们红头发的老国王——他把水罐重新装满，放在桌上。涅柔斯自己动手倒了一杯。

“我想和你谈谈湄拉。”大约半分钟后，涅柔斯对他说，拉开椅子。奥姆靠在他的对面的桌边。

“你告诉她来这儿的事了？”更进一步，是她让涅柔斯来的吗？从上周起他一直在想，关于他的造访。为了说服他；也许，更可能的，打探他的想法。

他摇头的方式似乎是在说这很荒谬。“我们谈的是之前的事。是她提起来的，在泽贝尔。包括一只你送给她的手镯，”他朝上盯着奥姆的脸，“她希望我能够‘认清关于你的真相’。”

亚瑟也许是个不了解亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔的陆地人，但湄拉不是。他想。在他的哥哥急着告诉他涅柔斯没有一次愿意在首都过多逗留的同时，泽贝尔的公主试图向她的父亲解释他选择了一位不真诚的盟友。这些他们为彻底结束旧王权间的战争同盟、为争取和平所做的努力。

他没有回避老国王的注视：“你怎么对她说的？”

“告诉她我从没被刻意欺瞒，告诉她你找到他们的踪迹时我就在你的身边，告诉她那有必要。说实话，她清楚我也曾经做过类似的事；或许她还有过念头，认为这是我的主意；”听起来揭示这件事并不难，“我认为这只是个细节。她甚至没有第二次提起。相反，她讲了很多他们在陆地上时的经历。沙漠，遗迹，鲜花。”

奥姆把桌上的还摊着的书合起来，封面朝下放到一边。“她喜欢冒险。”

“是啊，她喜欢；”涅柔斯望向他，像是他和小公主还是两个会在都城王宫的长廊里追打吵闹的孩子，“她说，他们借了条船，但你哥哥认为那不对：在陆地上，他们不那么做，仍然得遵从人与人之间划定的、所有与使用的界限。‘除此之外没什么不好’，那是她目前对陆地的意见。”

相反，奥姆还没发现陆地有什么优点：“她试图说服你做什么决定了吗？”

“还没有，”他们和上次见面时一样传递那只杯子，“也许会。”

“我也试过向亚瑟解释亚特兰蒂斯，”奥姆放下喝了一半的冷水，“这并不容易。好在他也没想着立刻改变它、改变国民们的想法——他当下还没有能力拿出什么可行的方案——所以不需要理解得太多太深；”他说，“针对更先进事物的想象力可贵而且罕见。这对他就像……像我们的祖先同样无法想象海面以下的生活。陆地上的居民也就是停留在那儿，如果不是让一切比那时变得更糟。”

工业，资源，污染，气候变化。这个话题他能说上一整天。涅柔斯看起来不介意他真的说一整天，双肘支在桌上，又伸了伸膝盖。可这不是时候。

“你有没有想过，”涅柔斯在等了片刻后偏过头，“是技术让亚特兰蒂斯的王国间更容易相安无事？”

“你是说能源竞争。”

“诸如此类。”

“不，”他很快回答，“我不觉得陆地上最根本的麻烦是、只是这个，就算它代表着、引发了其中的一部分……很重要，但不是源头。”

“倘若有人提供一种方式，让他们得以解决一些问题，你认为可行吗？或者，”涅柔斯仿佛是在提议一个已经成形的计划，“你愿意那么做吗？”

“你是在问，我是否愿意同敌对立场者分享——现在看来多半是‘分享’而不是‘互换’——一种，或者多种技术？”他思考了一下。“也许不。无论是为了促进公平或者只是‘解救’处于劣势的群体。为了‘和平’。这会导致……不连续性。从天而降，或者破浪而出的文明断层不太可能成为一种历史性的解决方案。”

“即使只是作为当前阶段的补充？我们讨论的应该也包括附加条件的，怎么说？交易。”

_他究竟想暗示什么？_

“即使影响对双方而言都是正面的，我希望他们借用我们的技术解决、部分解决他们的能源、环境或者任何矛盾吗？不。在他们，甚至包括我们的文明史上，没有哪一次技术性的革新没有带来难以预料的新问题。这恐怕反而是同时给陆地和亚特兰蒂斯找麻烦。”

“会不会只是由于技术不平均？——总有一两处高地抢先完成革新，才引发了那之后的问题。”

“那意味着我们不但要帮助他们，还要抹去科技与生俱来的‘优势’，像在同一个时间为所有人送去同一份礼物。那不现实。何况，”奥姆垂下眼睛，“我无意通过‘帮助’他们解决什么问题来缓和陆地与大海间的紧张关系。我无意插手他们内部的任何事。在很小的时候……我希望他们消失。消失，从未存在。又或者，起初是所有的陆地都沉入了海底，而不只有我们。现在我知道这很可笑。但，是的，”他有些怀疑自己是不是该在此时对涅柔斯提起他幼稚的愿望，他曾经真的向大海那样许愿，祈祷水龙卷、海啸与海底火山的活动能频繁一些、更频繁一些，祈祷每片水域都像曾经爱发脾气的泽贝尔海域——都是 _“百慕大三角”_ ，“任何一种新的优势，于内于外，不管它的分布是否均衡，都会是种新的风险。”

“他们会感到很遗憾的。”

“希望你没有真的和某个别有用心的陆地人谈过。”

涅柔斯摇摇头：我怎么会这么做？这只是个假设中的假设。“你说得没错，他们的社会也许远没有准备好。然而，你有没有考虑过，奥姆，”他在老国王叫他的名字时下意识地捏紧了双手，“你有没有这样考虑过你的哥哥？”

“亚瑟？”

“亚瑟。亚特兰蒂斯的新国王。假设他是一件武器，一个‘新的优势’。他看起来的确很像，不是吗？”

奥姆顿时皱紧了眉毛。

“ _在适当的前提下_ ，”涅柔斯用指尖磨蹭桌面，“让他自愿成为大海的一部分，而不是像现在，一半在岸上、一半在海中……未必是坏事。”

他为这类论调做过准备，即使涅柔斯是第一个提起它的人：“他不是一件武器，能选个地方安放。这才是他的麻烦所在。他有他的想法，他想‘连接起亚特兰蒂斯和陆地’。那就是 _他_ 的风险。而且，我们也不需要一件新的武器。技术角度上，并非必须将他列入对抗陆地的战争手段。”

“也许我们需要。”他摇摇头，像是暂时不打算提那件事：“奥姆，你恐怕忽略了什么。‘技术角度上’，是你先打破了亚特兰蒂斯和陆地间的缄默，‘连接’了我们和他们。”

“他们还不知道‘异常海洋现象’的真相。”

“在那之前，”涅柔斯站起身，绕过那张不大的木桌，“在我们按计划开始行动之前。在遗迹之前。”

奥姆看着他靠近自己，又走向几步外的洗碗池，透过它上方的小窗看向屋外。他知道了。他想。湄拉说得比他知道和期望的还要多。或者涅柔斯是自己猜到的。毕竟陆地人习惯那样谨慎地保留力量，一艘毫无后援的潜水器不会对一群未知的生命体轻易发起攻击，而更可能拍上几千张照片，灰溜溜地悄声离开。他做得太显眼了。

他那么做是为了给泽贝尔一个理由。 _他_ 也知道。他望着涅柔斯的背影。他一定知道。在奥姆的记忆里，涅柔斯和他自己的父亲一样不喜欢陆地人。每个泽贝尔国民都是一样，“不喜欢”这个说法还太过文明。泽贝尔的国王答应出现在那里，已经意味着他会同意奥姆的建议。

那时他对这点确信无疑。潜艇和鱼雷差不多只是做给 _其他人_ 、做给他们的“传统”看看的假戏，不是为了威胁到任何人、当然也包括涅柔斯的安全和生命。

“那个海盗已经死了。我哥哥杀了他，”他不得不开口，不然涅柔斯可能会一直等下去，用沉默逼出他的回答，“我以为湄拉讲述他们的‘冒险’时不会遗漏这一点。”

他的客人对着草地上午后的阳光自言自语：“你不能确定。糟糕的是，没人能确定。因为你为了这事去收买的是一个 _陆地人_ ，我们很难找到他，就算他再怎么乐意把自己泡在深海里。你给了他金钱和能够伤害亚特兰蒂斯人的技术，奥姆。二者皆有。你看不出这有多不谨慎？”

“我需要一个有杀他的理由，而且能够相信的人。至于武器——”他试着让话题回到重点，避开那件确实被不谨慎地交出的原型，“亚特兰蒂斯那时看起来没有那样的人，涅柔斯王。这很——”

“很什么？很方便？从前你根本不关心陆地上的事，至少对某一个、某些个体。”

“那是在我不知道亚瑟的存在之前，在我开始追踪他那些、毫不掩饰的夸张事迹之前！你明白，他在海里到处乱窜，我不可能对他坐视不理……”他不能相信他有一天需要向涅柔斯说明这些细枝末节，“事情就发生在那几天里：他在潜艇里杀了那个男人的父亲，你没有拒绝我的邀请，而湄拉带回了他，又被他带走——”

“就算他真的是个合适的选择，有能力杀死你的哥哥，”他回过头，转过身子，“和他在一起的人要杀的是我的女儿。还要我再说明白一些吗，奥姆？和他在一起的人， _你的_ 人。一支你直接授意组建的小队，由一位陆地人带领，去刺杀一位泽贝尔的公主！在那之前，你甚至差点就亲手杀了她——不，”涅柔斯的嘴唇用力地抿了一下，“告诉我，你也会再次杀死自己的母亲吗？”

他强迫自己注视涅柔斯的眼睛：“那是战争的一部分。”

“那是对外的战争。对大得多的、共同的敌人的。而不是对你的未婚妻。你会这么做，只是因为她选择了亚瑟，”他向前一步，几乎挨上奥姆的肩膀或鼻尖，“只是因为她是‘转向了陆地的叛徒’。”

涅柔斯向门边走去。奥姆没能，也不知是否该跟上他的动作。

“我想过你为什么能从入境系统中认出亚瑟，为什么那么快就在沉船找到了他……”他只能听到他抓起三叉戟离开前的最后几句话，“作为一位年轻的国王，有些事很难。我 _理解_ 这一点。”

在他的客人离去后，木门没被合起。

他知道了。奥姆想。那个陆地人的事，潜艇的事。他早就知道，并且关注着亚瑟·库里的事。他将处刑他的哥哥作为整场战争宏大开端的计划。而那开端又几乎是为了泽贝尔的国王与公主安排的一场美好的悲剧……他知道了。他知道了自己被当作一颗棋子，即使是最重要的那颗。

透过门框圈出的那块狭窄的画布，奥姆能看到小丘上遍地柔软愉快的野草正迎着海风晃来晃去。

但他还是来了。他想。而且，他还会来的。


	3. Chapter 3

涅柔斯很快意识到奥姆在等他。要不就是他禁不住在屋中走来走去，刚好走到了门边。总之，他还没来得及敲门，那位临时的主人就敏锐地打开了它。

“涅柔斯王。”他说，让开身子。涅柔斯发现他的碗柜里多了一只暗绿色的玻璃杯。一只又厚又深的玻璃杯。奥姆把它取下来，摆在桌上。他猜喝水这个必要的仪式以后会一直持续下去，只要他还持续地造访这间屋子。谢谢。涅柔斯放下杯子的时候说。奥姆点了点头：别客气。

他等着他开口。

“我不会多做辩解。那不是错误的决定，也许也不是最好的，”他像是花了不少工夫向自己承认这一点，“——我明白对你来说，我的隐瞒既不合理，也不公正。那时，我追求的只是一个能共同达成目标的盟国，而不是一个，无话不谈的密友。”

这无可厚非。他望着他。没人能在国家间的临时约定中要求绝对的诚实，保留几个秘密本身远说不上是重大的错误。

“但关于湄拉，你仍然有理由质疑、批评我的做法。她不止是我一段时期内的未婚妻，也永远是你的女儿、一位泽贝尔的子民。可是，”他平静地抛出那个转折，“你没有拦住她。你 _在_ 现场，可你放任她插手我们之间，一位国王和他无礼且无能的挑战者之间的合法决斗。我想你不会否认她那时的行为影响，或改变了之后的一切。这不是责难，也不是推卸。只是，我—— _我们_ ，”他语气坚定，“与你的立场不同。亚特兰蒂斯不能接受第二位叛逃的王后，在接连两代之内。绝对不能。”

涅柔斯只沉默了一小会儿：所以他 _会_ 第二次——第三次，杀死他的母亲。只要那再次成为“不能接受”的事实。

“你没有真的爱过她，是不是？”他问。他们都还站着，直接地面对彼此。

奥姆看起来有些困惑：“如果你是指……”

“回答这个问题需要什么前提？”

“……在亚特兰蒂斯、在泽贝尔，在每一种我能了解、能想到的王室中，都没有什么关乎所谓爱情、而且 _正确_ 的结合，”他的手指在身体两侧微微扣紧，“不然也就不会有我母亲的事。”

他不清楚奥姆对此了解多少，“我母亲的事”。他清楚的是流放发生之后的几周，奥瓦克斯是怎么拒绝让奥姆和他的女儿见面：涅柔斯拉着红头发女孩的手，站在他的门外；王子的房间里静得不像有任何人在，湄拉甚至没试着抬手敲他的房门。 _“女王”是唯一的。_ 他就站在那里回忆奥瓦克斯即位前夕的话，当时还没人想象得到奥姆的出生。 _如果她消失了，像现在这样……意味着国家必须要有一位唯一的国王。而我们都知道，涅柔斯，“王后”并不是确定的“唯一”。_ “我母亲的事”——他从来都是个聪明的孩子。

“就像，”奥姆的目光停留在涅柔斯的脸上，“我猜想你同样没有爱过 _她_ 的母亲。”

涅柔斯也望着他的眼睛：“她们对我而言十分重要。”

“我知道。这么多年来……”他的呼吸可疑地停顿了一下，“我确实地知道。”

“至少，”以奥姆能够理解的方式说，“是 _她_ 让我成为一位国王。我不回避这一点。”

“这在泽贝尔似乎没那么复杂。”

“王室渴望兵权。未必是件好事。”

“对你来说显然是的。”

“我和奥瓦克斯都曾经认为，”他知道自己说的是实话，也希望奥姆能够相信，“既然我们必须计划王族的婚姻，至少该让这个计划更真实、更可靠。或许我们的出发点从不相同，但湄拉的母亲同意这一点。至于亚特兰娜，她一直鼓励你们了解对方，成为彼此的朋友。可，”他遗憾地摇摇头，“我看得出，让你乐于服从与她的结合的，仍然是‘一位泽贝尔公主’的重要性。”

“不，——”

“我们不争论这个事实，奥姆。你，奥瓦克斯，亚特兰蒂斯——一个遵从制度和历史的古老国家。你当然会那么做。你也被那么要求，像之前的每一位国王。”

奥姆安静下来，背对他靠坐在桌边上。或许他也需要一把椅子，涅柔斯想。他更喜欢讨论什么的时候能面对着正开口说话的人，而不是现在这样，看不出他的神色，看不出他的想法：奥姆稍微耸着肩膀，笔直地支着双臂。

“他对我说得很直接，”他再次开口时，语气已经没有什么不同，“‘如果这对王国有利，爱上一个人并没那么难’。希望父亲能接受不是所有人都这么想，”他摇摇头，“关于他‘正确的结合’。他就是那么说，一字不差。那是成为一位国王必要的一部分，”对他来说这甚至不是个比喻，他说，“而不是因为其中有什么关于激情和冲动的要素。”

“‘激情和冲动’的确并非婚姻的关键所在。”

“不是关于‘关键’……是任何细节，任何分毫。你总有更要紧的事应该考虑，而不是在这上面浪费时间：不是每对情侣都能像 _他们_ 一样，能在 _混在一起_ 的同时挖出一个神话来。事实上，”他犹疑地纠正道，“那还是维科的成果。而他……”涅柔斯看见他握紧桌沿，掌根的皮肤压得发白，“维科就是那样。除了我母亲，除了他所谓的、背叛的忠诚，他从没 _爱_ 过什么。那对王国一样是种阻碍。”他低声问了自己一句：或者，是任何感情吗？我没和人讨论过这件事。他越过自己的肩头，向后露出眼睛：“只是想到而已。”

“忠诚有时也体现为一种激情——体现为战争行为，比如说。”

“那不一样。它不是……原生的。我想那种激情更像是‘忠诚’或‘责任’的一种要求。又或许，”他在桌上搓搓指头，“我只是警惕它们带来的麻烦。危机。或许不一定只是冲动的、偶发的，所有不恰当的情感滥用都具有破坏性，倾向于摧毁除它自身之外的所有其他关系，无论是直接驱使当事人那么做，还是通过引发他人的强烈反馈。从这个意义上来说，涅柔斯王，”他跳下桌子，“激情让当事人变得易伤和脆弱。”

“我也是位丈夫，是位父亲，”涅柔斯倒满两只杯子，让他们的冷水罐几乎见底，“你认为那也让我变得脆弱吗？这‘不恰当的感情滥用’。”

“那让你有了更多顾虑。对亚瑟——一位恋人，一位儿子，那让他不再可能愿意认识到、并且去做正确的事；对你——‘一位丈夫，一位父亲’，那让你永远不会承认，对陆地的远征事实上一直不是幻想、一直有机会由我们亲手实现。直到我这么说。”

“泽贝尔遵从不正面接触陆地文明的传统，就算没有那些你所谓的‘顾虑’，”他观察着奥姆拿起杯子，凑近口边，“你很了解这点，才会为我们准备了那艘潜水器：一个现成的、能让持异见者闭嘴的冲突。”

“……我说过，我不打算为了向你隐瞒而辩解。而且你的受伤……绝对不是我所希望的。”

涅柔斯看着他。他知道奥姆 _可以_ 这么说，但听到他真的说出口还是有些意外。如果他真的“不打算辩解”，他也并非不为此感到愧疚。亚特兰蒂斯的国王一定能够想象那个场面：在会面中受伤的卫兵被围在人群中央，愤慨地指责陆地人是怎么可耻地在谈判中暗算了国王们，怎么残酷地伤害了他们心爱的坐骑，怎么野蛮地让古王们的遗迹化作废墟。战争有时就只需要那么几个人的几滴鲜血。倘若是王室和统帅的？那真是好极了。

奥姆王帮助了我们的国王。他听到他们那样描述。他很年轻，也很勇敢。在偷袭中，他就像战友一样留在他的身边。他就像我们的国王一样是位可靠的领袖。他们曾经共同作战，早在奥瓦克斯王的时代……

所以他说，那不是个太坏的意外。

“但我想提供的不是那种合作，”奥姆把空杯子放到桌子的一侧，又放到另一端，“至少看起来不该是。我没有意图这样……利用另一位国王。”

“你只是习惯了利用别人，利用自己。奥姆，那差不多是做国王的第一课，”如果不是在那些高大的房子里做任何一个人的第一课，“政治，战争，婚姻，”爱情，他想，“都只是如此。”

奥姆移开眼睛。之后他俯下脸，小声说了一句，这绝对不能让我父亲知道，哪怕他都死了。“我们还很小的时候，”他转动着湿润的水杯，“我和湄拉，我们偷偷约好一起去看洄游。在你们，包括亚特兰娜和维科，不得不坐在会议厅度过一整天的时候。”

他没听过这个故事。“是她提议的？”

“我不会告诉你。总之我们成功溜走了，骗过了卫兵。可能是在四月或者五月——结果撞上了鲨鱼群。你可以想象……我记得她的头发像是融化在红色的海水里。我们看了一会儿，知道正在发生的杀戮有多自然；我抓着她，心跳得很快，想着如果有鲨鱼冲过来，我必须安全地带她离开，回到你的身边。

“之后……我们找到了一条暗流水道，在那里冲了很久，怕卫队里的那些鲨鱼，任何一只，闻得出我们身上的味道。回王宫的路上我们一直高兴得吵吵嚷嚷……”

他垂着头笑了：那看起来会是我们最接近诗人们说滥了的爱情的时刻。

“可就是那一晚，我后悔极了，无法入睡。我反复意识到那不是我们该做的：一位未来的国王，一位未来的女王。我们不能只是两个孩子，乐见未知和意外，乐于一起去经历它们。

“我意识到我和我的父亲、和湄拉，和所有公主或王子们——和你，都没有什么差别：整条链子上的一环。从任何一门‘第一课’起，早有人告诉我们该怎么做，让我们能通过接连不断的自省发现那些‘不能’。

“不同的只是我也意识到，我不想这样，涅柔斯。就是从那一天起。

“同时，我清楚地发现无论选择哪条道路，遵从那条链子的指引，或背离它，我都不能给任何激情以生长的空间。过度的好奇心、恐惧、对杀戮与死亡的渴望…… _爱情_ ……就像我们因为快乐，短暂地失去了所有关于安全和危机的判断能力——它们太容易成为威胁和阻碍。”

奥姆重新拉过桌上的水罐。

“抱歉，”他的声音和最后几滴清水一同穿过水面，“我没打算说这种事。”况且现在看起来，湄拉从来没有和我得出一样的结论。他说。

涅柔斯站起身，顺着他的手指拿走那只空罐子。


	4. Chapter 4

“用你的腿。”

涅柔斯站在沙滩上，望向正围着他慢慢踱步的年轻人。不久之前，奥姆说服他离开那间屋子，来到这里。

 _没打算说_ 的事 _。_ 那带给奥姆的苦恼也许比他想象中更多，以至于他想要彻底避免再围着一张桌子和两只玻璃杯接待他的客人。涅柔斯好奇他什么时候才会开口问他为什么要来。

他们走下小丘，踏上一片粗糙的沙滩。这天乌云又湿又重，沾满腥咸味道的海风不停地把他的头发吹得到处乱跑。他猜自己看起来可能有些滑稽，并且隐约认定奥姆在这一点上算是作弊。他把短靴和三叉戟一起靠在一块远离海浪的礁石上，扯掉袜子，赤着脚微屈膝盖。

“你想打多久？”他提高声音问。海平面之上，大海无休止地用力拍打整条坚硬参差的海岸线，嘈杂得刺耳。

奥姆也沉下身子：“到我喊停为止。”

年轻人的小臂沉重地落向他处在格挡位置的右手。陆地让他们都无法像在水中一样快速移动或改变身体方向，空气也缺乏亚特兰蒂斯人习惯了的阻力——第一次撞击伴随着让人吃惊的钝响。奥姆短暂地睁大眼睛，在被裹住手臂、揽住肩头甩向沙滩之前。他迅速转了个身，避免被摔在湿漉漉的沙滩上，同时逃离那只转守为攻的手臂。

“用你的腿，”涅柔斯看到他向后跳了一步，拉开他们之间的距离，“我可没教过你打完就跑。”

他很熟悉他。他很清楚奥姆会在哪一步之后起身抬腿，或者决定做出那样的假动作。他在被缠住肩颈之前抬手阻拦奥姆的大腿，扣住他的膝盖。关键在于重心，而不再是惯性本身。

他向侧后让了半步。支点不稳的年轻人摇晃着倒下去，在落地前不得不翻了个跟头，手肘沾上了沙子。他传授给他的那些技巧中，处于守势的一方会更容易控制局面。但他偏偏不愿意考虑用点别的手段……

三四个回合之后，他注意到奥姆开始习惯、并且试着利用脚下的陆地：更少的前置动作；向下方的躲避会比在海中更有效，与反向回击间的空隙也可以被缩短；没有水流和气泡，为了修正本能反应的偏差，转而加重对视觉的依赖。再几个回合，他已经可以像在海中一样灵巧地钻进涅柔斯的怀里、在被抓住前绕到他的身旁——这么做的时候奥姆不禁挑起了嘴角，尽管下一秒就不得不再次俯身避开瞄准头侧的手肘。

他并不知道这场练习不公平。涅柔斯第二次勾住他的脚踝，把对手放倒在沙滩上的时候想。奥姆喘着气支起身子。他或许默认老国王也和他一样缺乏在海底环境以外的战斗经验。

涅柔斯朝他伸出手：“你印象里赢过我几次？”

奥姆紧握住它站起来，擦擦溅在脸颊上的砂石：“够多了。”

等到他们终于在海滩上并排坐下，夕阳已经滑出了灰色云层的边际，像团将熄的熔岩落向远处的海面。奥姆看着涅柔斯在冲过的双脚上套好袜子和皮靴，认真地系紧鞋带。

“很奇怪？”

“……不。只是没想过你会穿陆地上的衣服。”或者你穿上它们的样子。他补充道，随即把视线转向一旁金色的三叉戟。

在奥姆拥有自己的武器之前，它就是他的憧憬。涅柔斯记得亚特兰蒂斯的王子握住它，小心翼翼，生怕无意中触动长柄中央的机关。对你来说还太大了。他微笑着看他努力张开手指，得两只手一起才能克服它在水中的晃动。你父亲那支更粗一些，但你总有一天能像他一样使用它，像它就是你的一部分。

“没有看起来那么怪，”他回答，“毕竟是为在陆地上行动设计的。”

奥姆还是望着他在夕阳中泛起橙色光芒的武器：我不会为此难过，只是父亲和母亲的三叉戟都不在了。

“你习惯了它。”

“我不能想象没有它们的战场。”

“战争其实远不那么需要它们了。现在，”涅柔斯伸手拿过它，“它们只是意味着历史和传统，仍活着的王权，和它们之间的差异。”

“我们确实相当不同……时间造就了差异，”在它落在他们之间的沙地上时，奥姆的手指稍稍避开了它——很多年前他问过涅柔斯为什么他父母的那两支都必须是银色，“城市通常也离彼此很远，数千年来相安无事。大部分人只是从教育中学习到其他国家，”他说，“或者只是听到那样的神话。”

涅柔斯不打算主动提及亚特兰蒂斯与泽贝尔两代以来特殊的密切联系。

“还小的时候我从不确定自己有朝一日会造访其他的国家，”也许除了泽贝尔吧，他笑笑，“尽管我了解他们，记下关于他们的知识。亚瑟总在对我谈了解，”他伸直双腿，“他不会知道人们正是因为‘了解’和沟通才陡起杀意，才会有机会发觉争斗的无数种原因。”

“知识的分散让陌生的文明间存在‘事情看上去不是那样’的可能。但你不能否认，它确实也带来误解。”

“不是所有误解都会导向事实上的冲突。特别是原始的、未经计算的误解……而陆地人呢？大陆让他们容易和愿意到处乱跑，种族遇到种族、宗教与宗教彼此相见、新的媒介、其他大陆的疾病……他们显然没有因为了解和融合而团结在一起。那么这种‘了解’又有什么意义？”

海水带泡沫的边缘正在慢慢接近。“有人会认为混杂有助于抹去人群间原本存在的区别。”

“即使它确实倾向于让人变得相似，而不是暴露出直接的差异……持异见者会越来越难以生存。至于我们——如果不是这次的战争，我永远不会想要反对渔夫国的观念。他们不同，那没必要改变。”

“可他们仍然是持异见者，对你、对我们。对更，”涅柔斯回忆着那幢宫殿螺贝般精巧繁复的构造，“更直接，更显而易见的进步方式。”

“或许。但那也只是两种选择。我不是在谈用一种‘方式’替代更……错的，甚至所有的。不过 _事实_ 的意见从来都是唯一的。”奥姆的手指在粗沙子里弯起来：无论是在海底或是陆地。

“亚特兰蒂斯的新国王也了解这件事。那也是他们的历史。”

“他当然知道。他应该更明白：当机会到来时，总是野蛮主动侵犯文明，杀害它，将鲜血洒在身后的道路上。”

是的，就像他们共同杀害一首诗。

“也许，涅柔斯，像我试着说服瑞库王时那样。我本可以不那么做，可以辩论、让步、找出我们都能接受的，花上几天几夜，你知道我做得到。可亚瑟……”奥姆皱皱眉，“我没有时间。我相信、那时我们都相信，”他下意识地指指身边的男人，“相信那才是‘对的’：大海几千年来为我们提供了一切，食物、水、资源，让我们能够存在，所以我们必须保护它、尊重它，就算只是作为对它的回报，也是为了自己的存在。而不是先有关于战争的意图，或某个单一国家的扩张意图。”

“我没有质疑过你关于——”

奥姆突然站起身，打断了他的话。涅柔斯仰着脸看向他。

“今天是大潮。亚瑟要我保证这是‘干燥的’48个小时。”他掸掸身子，带着遮掩不住的不满。

他忍不住笑了：“你想回海里了。”

涅柔斯，他眺望着在渐浓的夜色中变暗的海水，我当然想回去。

“我们去山坡上，”他建议，“如果你不想回那个房间。”

“你没有必要这么做。”

他拎起三叉戟：“话才说到一半，奥姆。”

风化严重的古老道路盘旋上升，在石阶的顶端，恰巧能看到自丘陵远侧升起的满月。

“……尽管我得承认，即使不谈最近，陆地也向来是个极为理想的敌人。它有错误，总是有，很大的错误，不可逆转和挽回的。而且，它是我们的历史。”

新的境况总会比旧的好，他想，革新者们常常抱有那种单纯的直觉和误解。“几十年前起，对陆地的战争开始显得永远不算太早，也永远不算太晚。我们假定所有国家间存在这样的共识。让它悬在那儿有它的益处。”

“的确，我们 _都需要_ 这样的一个大问题。而泽贝尔，”奥姆绕开草丛间的几团野花，“最不需要听我重复这些理由。”

 _可您从没说过他们……坏。_ 他记得奥姆和湄拉一起坐在他的身边。 _公主指责她不愿让事情变得明朗容易些的父亲。那是观点问题。他梳开她的头发，摘掉缠在上面的海草，暗自猜想他们之前又钻到什么地方去了。湄拉，没有“坏”是一种现成的事实。但他们做了那些事吗？是的。他们破坏了我们的家吗？是的。他们是我们的敌人吗？这样下去，总有一天会是的……那么，我的女儿，泽贝尔的公主——他们“坏”吗？_

奥姆没那么问过。

“ _你_ 知道那不只是个利于维持王权统治的理由。所以我从来没有怀疑过该去找谁：泽贝尔，特别是你的泽贝尔。”

他们都明白这一点。涅柔斯有时认为这很幸运。

“泽贝尔更深，更远，”他停下脚步，奥姆也跟着停下，“离陆地世界。亚特兰蒂斯人中的大部分没有条件造访、生活在陆地上，也几乎不会产生那样的愿望。实在的意义上，‘陆地’是‘另一个世界’。一个掌握在极少一部分人手中的‘真相’、‘秘密’，‘神谕’……‘资源’。对‘未知’的知识。只通过血脉相接的，难以替代的那种资源。你我有幸见到它。我们可以站在这儿看着它。我还可以告诉你连你也没有见过的，更糟糕的样子。”

“还能比现在糟吗？”

“是啊，也许不。”他会重新考虑这个观点。“但我们至少能够用自己的眼睛确认它。否则，‘陆地’只像个口口相传的故事。直到你的那位哥哥。”

“……直到我的 _哥哥_ 。他确实是摆在所有亚特兰蒂斯人面前的，现成的‘陆地’。唯一的。他们无从选择，或者还更愿意选择他代表的现实：一种友善的统治。比起，”他自嘲地停了停，“好战的旧国王。而就像这位有一半血统的陆地人会继承我的国民，陆地也会——我相信很快就会，发现亚特兰蒂斯不只是一个神话。认知间的神秘会消失。接着——像我说过的，争端会接踵而至。

“亚瑟不知道自己创造的东西毁了什么，像他毁了亚特兰蒂斯的两支三叉戟，他毁了‘我’和‘我的父辈们’——‘我们的母亲’的时代。一个漫长和纯粹的时代。

“留存下来的只有，我。只有我代表它，目睹新神话的开始。

“……当两位统治者的去留诉诸决斗，当新的王朝开始，旧君主本该以死结束他的统治。”

奥姆不会知道那个瞬间对他的影响，当他跪在新王的面前向他求死。

也许他永远不希望他知道。

“你们同时留在亚特兰蒂斯更好，”涅柔斯慢慢开口，“你不能低估你的死可能带来的震动。在奥瓦克斯之后的亚特兰蒂斯，相对于你，女王和维科代表的是少数派。他们也不能保证一位新国王就能说服大部分的、忠诚于你的国民。”

奥姆苦笑着：“我还在，可‘旧国王’确实已经牺牲了，和旧的亚特兰蒂斯一起。我可以接受失败、接受死亡，但仅仅摘下王冠、结束我的使命……没有什么‘停止做一个国王’。一旦它成型了，它就是你，你也只是它。

“而且，我把她输了一位不恰当的继任者。亚瑟做不到。我越是认识他，就越发清楚这个事实。他有他的疆域，或许他能做得很好，但不是在这儿。最终，或早或晚，所有人都会意识到。”

奥姆转过身，注视着立在他们之间的三叉戟，由上而下。他的手指抚上它，顺着那些流畅的金属纹路。泽贝尔的匠人善用比他所熟知的更传统的装饰风格：那是古亚特兰蒂斯的片段，即使它已经被改造成一支凶猛的火器。我不想面对一个我不熟悉的亚特兰蒂斯。他说，我不希望她变成……新的。那正意味着曾经的， _我的_ 亚特兰蒂斯已经死去了，对吗？

“于是我认为我的死是顺理成章的，”他平静地望着涅柔斯：“但当我把 _它_ 说出口的时候，一切都变了。在别人的耳中，它是那样简单，让开口的人显得懦弱又可怜。只有你自己，突然察觉，死亡的 _渴望_ 是最不单纯的一种渴望。它那样渺小，那样无谓，又那样……伟大。过去它从未这样接近我。以这样的形式。

“父亲和母亲的死来临的时候，我思考、体味了太多次一位王族的‘死’在他们身后的意义，而不是它对他们本人。毕竟……我是那样从父亲手上接过了整个国家。我们是会长久地留在历史上的那种故事。就在战场上，王子继承了他父亲的三叉戟；它的长柄上永远留着敌人和他父亲的鲜血，而他来不及悲伤。

“涅柔斯，那时，他是我唯一的亲人。我却不得不用尽他死亡的最后一点价值。”

他低声告诉他没必要为此感到遗憾。奥姆笑着说，我知道不必。死亡离王族总是比离普通人更近，奥瓦克斯不会感到遗憾。

“你选择的甚至是更危险的道路，你的——更早些时候开始，我从没想过自己会面对你近在咫尺的死亡。我只记得你的年轻。在加冕典礼上，你对我说——”

“‘看，涅柔斯王，从现在起，我可以只想着明天’。那才是一位国王的责任所在。我没有时间停下。”

奥姆缓慢地眨了下眼，让他怀疑自己不适时地流露出了年长者特有的那种，对往事的悲悯。“成为海洋领主也包含在内？”

“如果只有那才能保护亚特兰蒂斯，那么就是。”

“‘成为七海之主’。像人们喜欢的说法。”

他挑起嘴角：“你不该为此感到自在吗，涅柔斯王？如果我真的那么做，企图让泽贝尔成为附庸而不是同盟……你会是第一个拿起武器的人。你是一位优秀的国王。一直都是。我也 _一直_ 认同你的风格：做‘当下’该做的，无论那意味着维持保守的统治，建立同盟，或是反抗和破坏它。

“我们认同，不能因为陈旧的做法有其值得保留的优势，就全盘臣服于它，包括缺陷在内。我选择了遗迹……它象征着历史，也象征着一部分该被破坏的、有形的传统。它们已经犯了如此的大错，以至于从它理应保护的亚特兰蒂斯夺走了一位女王，夺走她的臣子——我知道这太形式化了，涅柔斯。”

“不，你没说错，”他微笑着，无法不去想自己长久以来是怎么饶有兴致地观察他对表达方式的执着（ _他可能会成为亚特兰蒂斯数百年来最戏剧化的国王_ ，奥瓦克斯在他还是个孩子的时候对涅柔斯说），“那和你哥哥摧毁的传统并不相同。”

“可有时我必须正视我们的相似， _我和亚瑟_ 。我们看重自己的目的和原则；”虽然我很难说他有什么长远的目的，他承认，“你也是如此。不满足于‘评判’。平庸的统治者常常挖空心思维系一时的盛世，以留名青史——‘受人称颂’并不是什么难事。它只同利益息息相关。”

奥姆的手仍停留在三叉戟上，手指磨蹭着它。

“我想要的不是那样。即使那意味着不能让所有人满意、不能让亚特兰蒂斯的条令律例满意，只有我 _确实_ 认可的事有被完成的价值。即使那意味着让一部分人失望，即使那‘一部分人’中包括我的母亲。我想给我的国民正确的未来。我不想让他们失望，不想让大海失望，不想让泽贝尔——”他放开手，“——让你失望，涅柔斯。对我，那就是作为国王的责任。”


	5. Chapter 5

雨下得很大。穆克的声音隔着海水和盔甲，通过扩音器敲打空气。这让他听起来有些机械。

“今天有雨，这很幸运，”那些红色的金属关节受压发出轻微的摩擦声，“雨像是……稀疏的海。”

奥姆的声音很平静，或许甚至很放松：“我理解，我也会这么觉得。”

“同样，我很幸运能来送您……”他小心地表明，没有什么目的，只是陈述一个事实，“我知道您明白。我也喜欢您明白我的看法，”他停了停，也许是在努力露出那个不熟练的僵硬微笑，“但我还是想说。”

感谢你能来。奥姆回答。

更多吱吱嘎嘎声。陛下，如果您……

“穆克，”他打断他，“我很清楚。谢谢。”

涅柔斯站在雨中，门后的死角。年轻的近卫经过他的时候头也没有偏一下。他又在那儿呆了一会儿，用淋湿的指节敲开屋门。

“晚上好。”他说。

屋里没开灯，奥姆就是这样在暗处和那位兵士谈话，让他身上淡淡的蓝色荧光照亮小半间屋子。

“涅柔斯——”

“我以为你会更早来这里。不是在晚上。”

“我以为你会来得更晚，不是在今天。”我耽搁了半天，他解释道，行政上的事。

也许奥姆其实总有他自己的安排，他想，与他无关的那些，在他不在场的那些时候。放下手里的提包，涅柔斯拧干脱下的衬衫，在唯一的那把椅子上把它挂好，同样脱掉淋湿的长裤。湿着当然也无所谓，但他明早还打算穿它们。

奥姆在衣柜——他这才有机会得知房间角落里那个黑乎乎的小壁橱是个衣柜——里翻了一会儿，找出了新床单和干净的厚毯子。他也不知道他准备了、或有人为他准备了这种东西。

涅柔斯坐下来，朝他伸出手。

不久后他躺在地上，枕着卷起的浴巾听奥姆在吱嘎作响的弹簧床上翻身，或者是蜷起他的腿和腰背。他想向他道晚安，但房间的主人显然乐于假装已经睡着了。于是他没费那个事，在单人床的影子里闭起眼睛。

“早。”

涅柔斯睁开眼睛，没想到自己在硬邦邦的地板上能睡这么熟。看得出天还很早。穿过薄棉布的窗帘，热风轻慢地吹进屋子：这会是晴朗得棘手的一天。奥姆坐在床边看着他，换上了T恤衫和牛仔裤，未加整理的金发垂在眼前。他坐起身打量它们。即使是在陆地上，他们见面的每一次，奥姆都像在海底时一样把头发弄得整整齐齐。

“我今天要去镇上。那样太不像陆地人了。”他说，猜到了老国王在看什么。

“会引起人们注意的不是你的头发，而是你，”他伸展着手臂站起来，轻轻划动指尖，差不多能摸到小屋潮湿的天花板，“你清楚这点。一位高大英俊的国王总是更容易受到爱戴。”

奥姆似乎不以为意。

他们一起吃过不少次饭，从来都是作为履行一项正式的事务；于是当它只发生在两个人之间，很难不显得奇怪。房间里不令人惊讶地没有冰箱，奥姆把水罐交给涅柔斯处理，自己从碗柜里摸出一只餐碟和一只藤篮。篮子里盛着圆面包、干肉、小黄瓜和软杏。

他端着它坐回床上，把碟子递给涅柔斯。他的客人转过椅子坐在他的对面，和他一起吃掉那些似乎早早准备好的、两人份的食物。奥姆吃得很快，像要试图尽可能缩短整件事的过程。

涅柔斯看着他，用手指粘走盘子里的几粒面包屑。

“我也希望这里能有条水渠什么的直接通向镇里。但没有。我租了……”奥姆不情愿地指指屋后的雨布，仿佛那下面盖着的是一个可耻的丑闻，“自行车。”

涅柔斯冲他挑起眉毛：两辆自行车。

“走到那里要两个半小时，我不想把时间浪费在路上。还有，今天真的会很热。”

“反正我们看起来已经足够像游客了。”他指指他们的衣物。“你比我想象中更适应陆地的生活方式。”

奥姆揭开雨布，卷好之后塞进房檐下的沟槽：我不是不能适应，只是不想，涅柔斯。这没有多难。

——但迎着晨曦骑行真的很难。很渴，至少。他们坐在小镇边缘的水产店外，等店主为他们重新充满水壶。奥姆瞥了一眼身旁摞起的木盘中海鱼的眼睛。它们正在迅速失去细胞水平上的生命，不久之后就会被端上镇中心某间餐厅的餐桌：这里的海产品小有名气。

“旅游？”店主用手腕内侧擦擦额头，目送码满木盘的小货车一跳一跳地离开。

“算是吧。”涅柔斯回答，不确定还盯着货车不放的奥姆在想什么。是你儿子？亲戚家的孩子。他说，奥姆没有出声反对——海底的那种，不算说谎——安静地把水灌进肚子里。

店主满意地看着他，好像那不只是瓶普通的水，而是值得骄傲的本店特产：“不喜欢说话，嗯？这个年纪。”

“熟了的话就会知道他是个很好的孩子——能再帮我们灌满吗？”他又一次递过两个空瓶，“还要四只牡蛎。”

店主点头，吹着口哨回到店后面去。

奥姆朝他转过来。“涅柔斯。”他皱着眉毛，大概是不确定该问什么、哪个问题才是最重要的。

“你可能应该改口叫我叔叔。”

“我从没那么叫过你， _涅柔斯王_ 。”他低声强调。

“我只是很高兴，奥姆。”

“……‘ _很高兴_ ’。”

他在他身边坐下。奥姆还望着货车离开、往更远处几个城镇而去的方向：“你没有问我穆克的事。”

“看起来是他护送你到陆地上。”

“他是。我不是指那个。”但他又一次沉默了，似乎也想弄明白自己事实上指的是什么。

他们在一道矮墙边分吃新鲜的牡蛎。奥姆在看到涅柔斯那么做之后舔干净了自己的手指，涅柔斯问他来镇里是不是有事要做。

奥姆点点头：“再晚一点。”

安顿好自行车花了些时间。从小镇中央的喷泉向东南方，能看到伸向山脚的商业街。在街道两侧，人们正忙着赶在太阳绕过山头前支起摊位，打开靠窗的遮阳板。

喷泉的喷水嘴雕刻成几条嬉戏的人鱼。清澈的淡水自她们高举的海贝中央流淌而出，洒落成串的珍珠。奥姆把视线从一位花店老板的身上移开。他正在整理花枝，从茎条上修剪太过靠下的小叶，以便之后结成花束。

“她来了一次亚特兰蒂斯，渔夫国的女王。来拜访我而不是国王。她说起了你。”

“我？”涅柔斯问。虽然，显而易见，他们之间没那么多可以讨论的话题。

“我问她为什么会来，她就说到了你当时是怎么帮助她理解整件事。”

啊， _当时_ 。那确实是他闭口不谈的秘密中稍显重要的一个。他不觉得奥姆对此全然不知。“你那时无暇顾及，但她当然应该被看作一位同等关键的合作者。”

“我无意向你要求完全透明的合作关系，”那不公平，也不正当，他边在喷泉的石头外沿上坐下边说，“她自然地以为那是亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔的领导者共同做出的决定，而不是你个人的。”

“她是个坚强的孩子，只是需要一些引导。”

“仇恨能让人变得坚强。我以为她在战争中表现出的就是那一种……她理应恨我，涅柔斯。她的母亲也确实恨我；”他抚摸身下光滑的大理石池缘，“她一定没有向她坦白对我的造访。”

“她可以自己决定这类会面。”

“或者有人暗示——鼓励她这么做，不是吗？”

涅柔斯也坐下来：是吗？

“在对她的、她的国家的行动上，你没有反对过我的做法。那时你就在我的身后，我从没有担心过那一枪会射向我。”

他有多么享受他此时的坦诚。“我想战争期间就是那样。你全身心地反对或者信任一个人，反对或者信任他的所有判断。至少相对于其他做法而言，这高效而且简单。”

“只是判断‘谁’该是‘谁’十分困难。”

“也许吧。”

几个孩子笑闹着从旅馆刚敞开的侧门钻出来，追赶一只吓了一跳的海鸥。他们一起转过视线，看它跌跌撞撞地展开宽阔的翅膀跳出好几步。对海底居民而言，它们是少数几种有幸得见的飞鸟之一。 _父亲说海鸟在天上飞和鱼儿潜入海底也没有什么区别，不值得稀罕。你也这么想吗，奥姆？我应该这么想，涅柔斯王——我也这么想。_

“我对此没有怀疑过，从我还是个孩子的时候起。我没有怀疑过如果有朝一日那成为必要，我会选择泽贝尔。但你知道她怎么说？”倒霉的海鸥在身下摇摆着黄色的脚，滑向海滨，“在她更小些的时候，曾经以为我们都是神话：亚特兰蒂斯，泽贝尔，其他王国。瑞库王当政时，渔夫国没有参与 _联合战争_ ，她自然也从没设想过我们的见面，更不要说对立和结盟。她的父亲把她保护得真好。”

“和平状态下这是可能的。毕竟我们都是，”他撇了下嘴，“‘ _缺乏文学性的野蛮种族_ ’。”

“她也这么告诉你了？”

“是啊。”

“她告诉我的时候，”更多海鸟接近了小广场，和从藏匿之处逐渐现身的、稀少的工作日游客们一起，“——她笑着那么说。我在他的面前杀了她的父亲，她却可以冲我微笑。”

涅柔斯记起那张脸庞上疲惫的笑容。“看来她确实是位合格的统治者了。”

海鸟们乘着微风，一无所知地低空盘旋。混杂着粉红的橘子色朝阳在建筑物的外墙上投下对侧屋顶的轮廓，起伏错落，像黄昏里的礁岩。

他的同伴向他转过脸：“……你到底对她说了什么？”

“说我该说的。”他回答得像个国王。

“我不希望她心怀怜悯与我交往，涅柔斯。而我猜想，那是你让她放弃仇恨的方式。”

鸟儿立起双翅，落在微微鼓起的石板上。奥姆了解他，有时比他料想中的更深刻，也更准确。他所知的那位年轻的王子没能做到，用他的说法，“放弃仇恨”。当时没有——从来没有。无论它是困住了他，还是支撑着他，那都是个不可否认的事实。他想做的只是试着帮助她回避类似的经历。而如果“怜悯”你的仇人是它的一种途径，他不会拒绝向她指明。

为了争取她的国家，和说服她延续他们的互利关系，当然。

“那只是选项之一，奥姆，”他说，“而且，她更好奇你的哥哥。”

“亚瑟？”

“她来和我讨论，我们是否真的需要开始、增强与陆地的联系，无论是什么形式，是和平还是战争。”他还能看见那个略显稚嫩的眼神， _海底真的需要一座桥吗，涅柔斯王？_ “你也明白，就算能够呼吸空气，她和她的族人不太可能，也并不适合离开海洋。我告诉她，就像他们也曾经觉得与其他国家间不需要‘一座桥’：如果冲突从来没有出现，我们当然都可以继续独善其身。”

“我是那个‘冲突’。”奥姆说。

“你只是它在当时的 _表现_ 。对咸水国的共同行动意味着抹去一个规条与现实上的阻碍，意味着共同完成更大规模战争的准备，更远些，为那之后的和平年代打下基础。她的父亲只是在错误的时刻出现在了它的道路上，出现在了，是的，你的面前。”

“如果要长久地保护她的祖国，就必须——牺牲她的旧王。”

他不必开口追赶那个让奥姆犹豫的概念：“常有的事。何况，那时我们确实赶时间。”

朝阳终于从镇中心的塔楼后遮遮掩掩地升起。接着传来早钟，和各处小巷里嗤嗤作响的引擎声和羊铃。

“涅柔斯，”奥姆顿了顿，“我不为这整件事后悔。”

“告诉我你没这么直接告诉她。”

“不是逐字逐句。”

“她怎么说？”

“她最终还是笑了。我没猜到——我们也许该重新衡量那些东西的重量，文学和诗歌。那些值得使用，但我本以为当作研究对象只是浪费时间的东西。”

清水凝成的珍珠接连不断地落进池里，像要给池底堆满的硬币重新染上光泽。有些钱币并不属于这个国家。不可思议。人们在迷信的面前毫无芥蒂地站在一起，手挽着手，把希望丢进一座无名小丘上的白色水池。

“她的确很坚强，”他低声承认，“也许我发现得太晚了。”

涅柔斯看着他的眼睛，看着那些垂下的金发：“你过去毕竟不了解她。”他说。即使在他的记忆中，奥姆从未主动去了解什么人、愿意或者需要这么做。

奥姆敲开还没开始营业的小店店门，从店员手里接过一个系着蜡绳，又方又厚的包裹。涅柔斯观察着它：你不打算告诉我那是什么？——不。

他自己则是抱着一袋水果（因为那间木屋里的被他们吃了个干净），放任甜美的清香不断钻进鼻腔。这似乎是陆地生活的一部分，任何一点来自任何方向的气味都会飞快地随风而来，带点随机和运气，像漂浮在海水中四处冲撞的鲜血味道让人兴奋。小巷对面，一只棕橙色的花猫望了他们一眼，身后探出几个好奇的小脑袋。

他知道奥姆之前的讶异是有根据的：他心情很好，而这少见得值得他的讶异。他们仍然会讨论过去，那次战争，它的失败，但耳边那些一刻也不会停歇的、环境的细语让它们多少呈现出一种假象，让它们不再那么严肃沉重，变得像是讨论其他人身上发生的事。奥姆还在和店员说什么，这也让 _他_ 有些意外：他并不像他预期中一样彻底排斥这一切——那是涅柔斯敢于感到愉快的原因之一。

奥姆把那个不小的纸包抱好，又给了店员一张纸条。她转身回到屋中之前注意到了老国王，于是涅柔斯冲她笑笑。

“别这样，”奥姆走下开裂的石阶，几根青绿色的草叶从裂缝中探着脑袋，“这里没有别的书店。”

“我没在你屋里看到多少书。”

“或许是我不希望你误以为我热衷陆地文化，”他把包裹夹得更紧了些，大步跨下最后几级台阶，“ _叔叔_ 。”

他们顺着石砖路离开小巷。更多的猫咪从门边和拐角望向他们。“有时候我觉得它们知道，”奥姆没有转过头，“知道我们和它们的主人不一样，”不过连亚瑟也不可能知道它们在想什么，他说，“涅柔斯？”

他在小猫抬起前足，决定向他靠近前重新追上奥姆。他已经很久没有抚摸过陆地上的动物——准确地说，猫。也许总有一天，他会知道自己这么做的时候奥姆会作何反应，以及他会不会也伸出手来。

先是水，当然。接着，涅柔斯打开餐厅的酒单。

奥姆眯起眼睛：“你很熟悉这里？”

“四五十年改变不了太多，特别是在这类地方，不像他们改变大海那么多。亚特兰蒂斯的国境上——”他悄声说，不确定奥姆还记不记得他打算提起的往事，“很久以前，发现过正在重生的珊瑚群。我想它们没能撑过这些年。”小王子抢在他的父亲回国之前告诉他那个新闻，甚至兴奋地带他去看仍然灰白的海床，指给他看那些微小的、生命复苏的迹象。

“不是全部，如果你还有兴趣去看看……”奥姆握住盛满冷水的陶杯，“我小时候并不知道，你不会觉得珊瑚有什么稀罕。”

他放下那张纸：“哪怕你只是要给我看一块石头。那时奥瓦克斯去了咸水国，我很荣幸能留下陪你。”

“你讨厌那些螃蟹到不去陪他。”

经过他们的侍者条件反射般地看了他们一眼。

“这无关我的好恶，只是我与你父亲存在分歧。他对这件事的意见向来是：要不就是我们杀了他们，要不就是反过来。我告诉他，这么多年来你们谁也没、谁也没能杀得了谁，这才是事情的重点所在。”他重复在奥瓦克斯面前说过的话：“‘不过那也挺让人充满希望的。想象你和他，都已经过了一百五十岁，还大声互骂着，老螃蟹……臭鳕鱼……’”

奥姆笑着摇摇头：“你和父亲。我喜欢你在他身边时所有人的样子。只有那些时候，他不再是‘唯一’的那个……我总是希望你留下。希望你多留一些时间。”

他抚摸着杯子的边沿：“我不知道你这么想。”

“我从没说过。 _这_ 不重要，也不恰当。”

“什么？”

“ _另一位国王_ ；”奥姆望着他的方向，远处的什么东西，“另一位并非世袭的国王。‘ _不应结交过深_ ’……‘ _你不喜欢泽贝尔的公主吗？_ ’——至于其他事情，我不该去想。很多事。”

“我没有做过王子。你的父亲也是——”而他的母亲面对的是全然不同的人生，“是维科说的？”

“不，我不记得，”也许是每个人都那么说，他说，手指警觉地动了动，“——有孩子在看我们，涅柔斯。”

他回过头。两个本地的孩子，大一点的女孩抱着几个野花编成的花冠，小的那个还看不出男女，直直地望向这对高大的陌生人。

他重新转向奥姆，他看起来不知该怎么处理那种眼神，又不知该怎么移开眼睛。只是两个小商人。他说，抬手握握他横在桌上的前臂，朝他们招手问好。女孩推推她的弟弟或者妹妹，把一只点缀着浅黄和白色的野花，青草编就的圆环交给他（或是她）。

“谢谢，”涅柔斯把一枚硬币放在孩子的掌心里，却被那只小手坚决地推开，“那你想要什么呢？”

孩子仍然盯着奥姆不放。他——或是她，走过去，朝他踮起脚，举高双臂。

涅柔斯惊讶地看着奥姆朝小小的身影躬下身，好让那只花环歪歪扭扭地戴上他的头顶，就在额发与眉眼之间。谢谢。奥姆说，目送孩子跑回女孩的身边，目送两个孩子低声说笑着走远。

他始终没有露出笑容。涅柔斯的手还停在他的手臂上，无法忽视那里的肌肉是怎么突然抽搐般地收紧。

_小王子有节奏地踩水，靠近他的肩头。他乐于陪他在宫殿周围闲逛，听他说些不会告诉亚特兰蒂斯的国王的话。_

_你只需要等待那一天的到来，奥姆。_

_希望到时我配得上它。_

_你当然会的。_

_他皱起小小的眉头：可您怎么知道？那还要很久之后，我们不该做任何没有把握的判断……_

“奥姆，”他说，伸过另一只手，“我帮你把它和包裹捆在一起。”

他终于转过眼睛。涅柔斯探身向小桌对面摘下它，之后，简单地为他梳理在阳光中柔软弯曲着的金发。

涅柔斯想，他可能找不到机会告诉他那些浅色的野花有多适合他的头发。但他也无法开口对他说，别放在心上，那只是个漂亮的小东西罢了。

*

自行车店离小屋还有几公里路程。他们并肩走回去时，山坡被日光浸得温热，像条翠绿色的宽阔大河。奥姆打开门，涅柔斯把怀里的洋梨和李子放在桌上，转身看他安顿那个包裹。它落地时发出结实的咚声。

奥姆问要不要送他去海滨。他摇摇头：“这天已经很长了。”

“我之前不会去这么久。不会留在那里吃午饭。”

“不会混在真正的游客里。”

“不会。”他把灌好的水罐放在桌上。

“我第一次遇到陆地人时比你现在年轻得多，”涅柔斯看着他倒满两个杯子，“作为哨兵。”

他抬起眼睛：“泽贝尔修改防御战略之前。”

“对，泽贝尔还在三角区积极扮演‘异常气候现象’的时候。我离海岸太近了一点，被一只帆船发现了。”

“发现？”

“我在追踪一组雷暴云，她从我后面跟上来，很近……”我那时是真的很年轻，他解释道，只想着要做好该做的事，“那位水手问我：孩子，你落水了吗？你的船在哪儿？我能帮你吗？——我看着他，犹豫是不是要告诉他我的船在，底下。”

奥姆的嘴角忍不住动了一下，在他杀死那个笑容之前：“你应该马上离开。”

“我是应该。我也那么做了。事实上我应该，”他推着自己的杯子碰上奥姆的那只，“掀翻他的小船。但我没有 _那么_ 做。我告诉自己，我还有条可能形成的颮线要追，没有那个时间。”

“没那么急。”奥姆像他期待地那样不留情面地戳穿他。

“是没有。可事情就是如此，我把他丢下，消失在海里，走之前还告诉他‘小心风暴’。”

“你会变成水手间传说的一部分。”

“但我不会告诉我海底的朋友们。一方面，那严重违反了我们的规定，另一方面……那很难解释。”

他还该说的是，他从没给别人讲过这个故事。

“那是个什么样的人？”奥姆在片刻的安静后问。

是个浅色头发的年轻人。他回答，不知道他为什么会对这种细节产生兴趣。

“我呢，”奥姆端起杯子，“我亲眼见到的第一个陆地人是亚瑟·库里。”

他们都同意泽贝尔的国王应该在天黑前离开。奥姆推开门，同清晨时别无二致的热风就又急着灌进屋里。涅柔斯向他告别，大步走进夕阳之中，渴望着微凉的咸水和带气泡的海流……

“涅柔斯。”

他转回身，奥姆还站在和几秒钟前一样的位置：“那是把椅子。”


	6. Chapter 6

上岸时，奥姆带了一支银色的长枪。他不会谎称自己难以察觉与涅柔斯间的战斗练习有多特别。算上维科、他的父亲、任何有兴趣和胆量向他挑战的对手，算上湄拉（他们那时还会说好禁止使用“移走海水”这一招）——在所有人之中，和老国王进行的练习仍然与众不同。

他没借用过父亲的三叉戟，所以关于这事，他绝大部分记忆就像是今天：带钩状尾饰的长枪和泽贝尔的三叉戟，一次次紧凑的摩擦和敲击。

涅柔斯会对他“手下留情”。在每次奥姆意识到将要被压制的时刻，他会稍稍收手，好让对打能够继续。奥姆正希望如此，尤其是现在。他希望涅柔斯别给他任何休息的机会，让悦耳的叮当声响个不停。

汗水。他上一次就发现了这件事。在陆地上它们会带来些不大不小的麻烦。他甩甩脑袋，顺便挡开朝右肩斜插而来的尖刺，旋转着回过枪身，试图在三道金色分岔后撤时勾带住它们。那支三叉戟中央的戟刺修长突出，两侧的尖刺又顺着弧线向外伸展，害他的枪尾流畅地扑了个空。

他知道它不借助海水无法射击，否则诱使涅柔斯三叉戟的尖端指向自己绝对不是什么好主意——奥姆重新调转枪头——涅柔斯喜欢针对他的习惯设下圈套。他认同这样做的意义。如果不能消除所有弱点，发现和练习弥补它的办法总是有益的。

奥姆穿了陆地居民的衣物：既然亚瑟和他们的母亲能做到，对他来说它也不应该是什么麻烦。他还是戴着手甲，只是卡其布短裤让他有些别扭；要是那支三叉戟再攻击它有些过于宽大的裤脚，他一定会毫不留情地报复涅柔斯乱飘的衬衣下摆。

——他的枪尖被狠狠带进潮湿的沙地里。

涅柔斯笑了笑：“你觉得你是不是需要一点奖励？”

奥姆挑开金色的武器，重新握紧枪身。

“你能给得了的？”

“我是准备了一个。”他微笑着说完，反过手，又一次接住奥姆迎面前刺的长枪。

通常而言，他们会不时停下来，交流一下之前几个回合彼此做错了什么，或者按奥姆年纪更小时喜欢的说法，“我也有那么几次机会要了 _您_ 的命”。今天，他们显然已经花费了比任何一次训练更长的时间；每每向前逼近，他都能听到涅柔斯变重变短的鼻息。

只有在寥寥几个短句的往返里他们给了对方喘息的机会。奥姆不想承认这和涅柔斯抛出的某个“奖励”有关。他开始感到大地是怎么愈发用力地拖拽他的身体，在他任何一次弯曲膝盖，躲避从头顶呼啸着划过的三叉戟的时候。再三次。再接近他的身体三次就结束。他对自己说，交换重心，借着偏低的位置快速前移半步。他的对手及时侧身，衬衫上的布料被枪刃割出一条不长的口子。奥姆吸了口气，顺着探身的方向滚过沙滩，发亮的金黄色影子倏地落在他身后一两步远的地方。

 _三_ 。

_——站稳了，王子。_

_老国王没让他成功溜出岩石的窄角，再次举起三叉戟。他得尽快绕过他，回到广阔的海水中：被挤在石头缝里感觉起来简直像是陆地！虽然他从来没有真的去过……_

涅柔斯不会再那么提醒他，只为了给他准备的时间；挥空之后马上会是第二下、第三下。转身蹬地的时候，奥姆的枪尖挑起了些灰白的沙粒。

_避开没来得及到位的银色枪柄，戟刺插进他耳边的深褐色岩石。几颗尖锐的碎片顺着水流漂过奥姆眼前。他希望涅柔斯没看出他大口呼吸时的颤抖。他不觉得恐惧；只是在亚特兰蒂斯，从没人敢对他这么做。出来吧。涅柔斯向后退开。_

_不。他匆忙抬手，抓住他的武器。再来，就在这儿。_

他希望能抓住三叉戟回到守备位置、或是涅柔斯转身前的间隙，从他的后上方偷到个机会。没必要像和他的哥哥战斗时那样执着于击打和破坏武器——只晚了一点儿。如果在空中能像在海底那样自由地制动转向，他不会错过它。枪尖被回身挡开，但他落地前还来得及借着枪身的支撑在对方的肩窝里蹬上一脚。 _二_ 。

_或许他以后总会成功的，但不是今天。奥姆扶着礁石站起来：我也可以选择打碎那块石头。要是真的是在战斗中我就会那么做。_

_我知道。涅柔斯在身后收起三叉戟。你考虑过那样可能会遮住你的视线吗？_

_同时也会遮住你的。_

_那是个死角，奥姆，你可不想在对手面前把自己困在碎石头里。三叉戟或许古老，但使用起来可以很精巧。它不只是把用来敲碎石头的大叉子。_

奥姆的双脚接触地面的时候感到了一丝震动。

下个瞬间，他意识到涅柔斯在做什么：分开双腿横过三叉戟，握住中央的触发器，让尖刺以微小的偏差指向他——以准备一次警告式的击发。他不清楚它是在什么时候、进行了什么样的改装，不清楚它在陆地上能造成多大的破坏。

但直到射击结束，它的移动会变慢；比起冷兵器，它会变得更接近一座纤细优雅的炮塔。奥姆在结束思考之前就迅速迈出步子， _一_ ——

“第一，你忘了留条后路。第二，我要是真的把那边打坏了，”涅柔斯用下巴指指他身后远处、完好无损的岩壁，“你怎么回去？”

回不了那间阴沉沉的小屋子、只能风餐露宿也比被人压在下面动弹不得体面。奥姆侧着脸趴在沙滩上，松开被折叠扣住的右手。长枪骨碌着滚落在他们身侧。

涅柔斯为了捉住他的身体也放开了自己的三叉戟。他那时已经离得太近，料想中作为牵制的射击又没有发生……他用力吐了口气，像只跳跃的海扇蛤吹起身下的沙子。

“你不该在战斗中扔掉武器。”奥姆说，知道这听起来没什么说服力。解释规则是胜利者的特权。

“有道理，”涅柔斯欠身捡起不远处的三叉戟，左腿还锁着他的膝盖，“而你不该忘记可靠的判断。我不会在海岸上随便炸掉什么东西。”

他索性就趴在那儿：“它 _可以_ 吗？”

“可以。不久之前。你选择离开那里是对的。”

这天的海风很轻，浪花涌上沙滩的时候发出懒散的沙沙声。奥姆没从这样狼狈的角度观察过海洋。海面被挤成又细又长的一条，天际线仿佛触手可及；干燥的沙子闻上去像海水燃烧殆尽留下的残渣，浪尖破碎时则送来了新鲜的、带着生命的咸味。奇怪的是，即使如此，大海看起来仍旧美丽而富饶。

“可我没有嬴。”他说。

“你让一位国王丢下了他的三叉戟。我看不出这为什么不能称作一种胜利。”

涅柔斯满足地反驳，松开他的身体，在他的肩膀和手臂开始发麻之前。他站起来清理耳朵和脸上的沙子、干海草的碎屑和一些已经难以分辨的贝壳碎片。

“——没那个必要。”

他的手停在下颌上：“什么？”

“你的奖励，”涅柔斯抬手解开衬衫纽扣，“在海湾里，奥姆。”

_48个小时，没多长！哪怕只是去呼吸一下海滨的空气。_ 亚瑟那么对他说。奥姆没有当面评判他这句话有多可笑。同时，他哥哥不是多么严谨的演说家，所以从没说过那得是连续的两个整天：他明天会记得晚一点回去。

而且，亚瑟也没送过他一只手镯。或者之类的。和涅柔斯一起跳进海水的时候他随意地想着。几分钟前，老国王抬起海岸边一块沉重的石头，从底下的凹洞里翻出他的衣物，和裂了口的衬衫一起卷好，身上只留下合体的深色T恤。他跟着他，顺着海岸线外下沉过快的海床。越过圈套般的陡峭落差，阳光正明亮地穿透快速流动的淡绿色海水，落向暗礁之间的沙洲。

涅柔斯靠近几块连成一片的礁石，把奥姆让到自己身前。

——他的海龙静卧在岩石另一侧平整的沙地上。浅海的充足日照中，她的旋角和修长足鳍上的软蹼像珠母层一样闪闪发光。

奥姆禁不住压低了声音：“她在睡吗？”因为她看起来就是那样，下颚靠着突起的石块，缓缓摆动尾巴；微卷的尾尖附近，几条胆大的彩色小鱼正轻啄她慷慨地张开的鳞片。

“不，她没有。而且……她看到你了，奥姆。”

是的，他想。那头忠诚高贵的生物抬高脑袋，甩开了为她清理身体的小东西们。海龙们当然称不上能言善辩，但奥姆能听到她立起身体时自在的呜咽，仿佛被沉入海中，浸湿的远雷。他也朝她迎上去，摘掉手套。护甲顺着海水下沉，带起一串串呼吸般的泡沫，最终缓缓撞进灰蓝的沙子里。

奥姆抬起手。海龙只穿戴了最低限度的载具，在他手掌下自在快活地伸展脖子。瞧瞧你。他悄声说，抱住她凑上前来的脑袋，允许她微微张开嘴，让交错的尖牙粗糙地蹭过他的脸颊。

亚特兰蒂斯人不饲养海龙作为战争载具：比起软骨鱼来，它们杀伤力不足。然而这些生物聪明灵巧，几乎没有误伤骑手的记录。奥姆没有对涅柔斯明说过，但他从小就爱她。她陪伴着他们，在那些没人会去，或是没人认为亚尔兰蒂斯的王子会去、会带着泽贝尔的国王一同造访的地方。在水中，海龙比她的少年玩伴更敏捷，动作也更凶猛。涅柔斯总是假装看不到他们幼稚的玩闹，甚至代替奥姆声称这是种难得的练习机会——她还很年轻，在快要被追上时会气呼呼地转身，用鼻头撞他的胸口，而奥姆会抱紧她突然笑出声来。

那些时候，他知道涅柔斯在默默注视着他。倘若他愿意更诚实些，他该说， _特别_ 是在那种时候。它们感觉起来已经是陌生人的回忆，不是真的发生在他和涅柔斯之间。 _海龙玩累了，乖巧地探出脑袋，就会有人抚摸她正在生出弯角的脑门。国王们想要什么，涅柔斯？王子试探着问。涅柔斯微低下头：你已经在试着考虑做一位国王了？或许他们就想要一个人能这样问他们，直接地问。我会问你。他立刻回答。像现在这样？就像现在这样。_

如今他理解了那有多难。没人会那样对一位国王说话，更不要说向他质问，“直接地”。 _今天_ 就是个沉默的例子——他们都清楚此刻的奥姆表现出的远不是他这些年来惯有的、应该有的样子，但涅柔斯断然不会开口指出，“你看起来高兴极了”。

即使在镇上的时候，他自己那么承认过，不是吗？

海龙紧贴着他的耳畔吐起泡泡。她还小的时候这相当讨人喜欢，而现在那些气泡接连爆裂时的声响都让他不得不苦笑着偏过脑袋。但他没有放开双手，仍在轻挠她的后脑和鳍根，让她能发觉他的爱意与纵容。奥姆浮起一点，把额头和她的挨在一起；甲状鳞片坚硬微凉，挤压、磨蹭着他。

“好姑娘……很高兴见到你。”

他小心地吻那条带勾刺的鼻梁，被欣喜地顶上鼻尖，在海水中转了个圈。

涅柔斯把绕过她颈后的缰绳交给他。

“她很想你。”

她落向海底，重新盘卧在他们身边，用尾巴将奥姆柔和地圈向自己。涅柔斯摇摇头：我真的担心过她会认错主人。

“那不可能。她很优秀，涅柔斯，”他抚摸她的角，她族群首领的象征，“你知道她是最好的。”

“她起初觉得这很别扭，脑袋上多出来两根刺。但她很快明白这意味着她成了种群的领袖。那时她还那么年轻。”

那听起来像在说亚瑟，他的哥哥。对亚瑟而言，成为一位统治者就是那么回事，只要获得一对美丽危险的角；对奥姆而言，它却远不止如此。那需要所有人的认可，需要扯上争斗和鲜血……

“不只是一对角那么简单。”他说。

涅柔斯也把手指放在海龙的鳞甲上：“我们现在不必谈这个，奥姆。”

“你不就是来谈这些的？”他没有望向涅柔斯，深知只有在他的耳中，亚特兰蒂斯的新国王蛰伏在每个人的每行字句之间，而且他无能为力。“确认我打算怎么处置自己的身份，怎么处理亚特兰蒂斯的现状，好决定泽贝尔的做法。既然，像你声称的那样，我们还维持着此前的关系。”

“我只是说 _现在_ 不必。而且我已经知道你不会放弃泽贝尔关注的行动。”

“我不会放弃，但不是每件事，每个细节。你记得我们过去怎么谈对陆地的计划：价值，由之而来的战略，为实现战略确定的战术。我们都认同的是战争的价值核心。它没有变，我不会放弃的只是它。”

“我期待的也不是你单纯地重复这场战争。情势比早些时候复杂得多。我期待在新的背景下同你再次讨论它，更多次地……等我们能够更加明确地赋予那一核心新的解释，通往它的路径会自然地显现。至于战术，甚至更细节的层面，比如，你能不能 _打_ 赢你哥哥，到那时就会是最微不足道的问题。”

奥姆不敢说涅柔斯关于他兄长的判断是不是真的如此显而易见地正确。好在这样看来，泽贝尔也尚未确定操作性的计划，他不再那么需要担心自己的意见会与它产生分歧。

“理想的是能绕过亚瑟这个麻烦。那并不容易。即使不考虑神话的因素，人们仍然喜欢无名之辈应势称王；”毕竟，多数人认为天生的国王们只是做了他们该做的，没把事情搞得一团糟，他想，“人们爱听那样的当代故事。就像喜欢我父亲，崇敬他也恐惧他——就像他们喜欢你，涅柔斯。”

“没有你认为的那么多。”

“你不能说他们不热爱你。”

“我希望他们热爱泽贝尔胜过爱我。”

“这只是个狡猾些的说法。你总可以找到办法说服他们，让他们相信，你的决定对国家而言就是最好的选择。”

涅柔斯让他继续。

“最初你也是那样才成为了她的国王。你推翻，而不是维护了她的传统。当时，对保护泽贝尔这个一贯的目的而言，你代表是一种新的做法。”那是他出生前的事了。上个世纪，当陆地居民终于暂时脱离了数十年间将他们困于其中的，内部战争的泥沼。加之远洋航海术的进步，他们对海洋的影响开始由大陆架蔓延至远海，范围和深度不断扩展。“那时，国民选择了接受你，接受你代表的变革。因为你有充分的证据。更准确地说，因为那个时代有证据。那类激烈的，每个人都看得见的变化。事实站在你这一边，你也站在事实的一边。”他说到这里，隐约感到或许那才是重点所在：“变化”而不是现状。

“近些年，我们有更多证据了。你还是应该充分利用它们。像它们让我难以允许自己坐等下一次，”他在头顶挥了次手，“ _陆地世界的战争_ 的开始。就算在那之前他们还没杀死大海， _它_ 也会的。我深信这一点。”

“你也是这么告诉你的军队的？”

“那很有效。军事活动需要一点儿关于生死存亡的简洁煽动，无论是在半个世纪前，还是现在。有的时候你得说谎，尽管在这件事上，我相信自己说的是实话。只要他们相信了冲突无法避免，对年轻人们来说，手无寸铁地送命、死于无能为力的环境变化绝对不是个让人满意的结局。战死沙场听起来好得多。”

“半个世纪前你也只是个‘年轻人’。你还是做到了。”

“我不是十几岁就当上了国王，那是个很长的过程。不过这和年龄无关。只要你的位置和目的要求你这么做，只要，如你所说，事实站在你这一边。第一次踏入战场的时候， _你_ 同样很年轻。”

“那时候父亲还在，不需要我来说服什么人；”他允许自己靠上海龙的背脊，斜斜望向远处的水面；涅柔斯对战争的坚决态度有时让他捉摸不透：他曾经以为自己才是急切地想要它发生的那个，“等你我之间达成更具体的共识，我必须再做一次这件事。要化解的障碍固然有所变化，我依旧很想再次许诺和带给他们…… _永久的安宁_ 。”

“‘ _这只是个狡猾些的说法_ ’，”涅柔斯明白他的意思，“一个文明些的名字。”

“你能理解就好，像也不会再有人公开说我的哥哥是‘杂种’——两件事同等重要：再次争取国民和军队，解开亚瑟这个难题。我承认他想尽力带来和平，承认他是位千年来前所未有的国王；可我也得承认，”并且，他希望亚瑟能够承认，“最终，我们的目标无法调和。”

他不明白，要是没人流血，连众神都不会转过他们的脸，睁开他们的眼睛。奥姆注视着水中跳跃闪烁的光点说。那不只是种修辞。海水细密的褶皱让阳光变得像燃烧过度的星辰；或许亚特兰蒂斯也曾经是，但他已经无法想象一种崇拜太阳的文明。亚瑟经历过战争吗？据他所知没有。他作为一个 _人_ 战斗，作为他自己。他很难向他解释战争。假如真有人能用语言解释它。

涅柔斯一直没停下轻抚他真的开始安然浅睡的坐骑：“他和你讨论这件事吗？”

“还没有。他或许还觉得不是时候。”

“湄拉会和我讨论它。据我所知，”他用指尖掀掉一块黏附在海龙背鳍上的海藻，“他谈到陆地与海洋之间的和平时，想要的是‘保护’陆地的居民免遭‘不公平的残害’。‘屠戮’。也许，我记不清她转述的具体是什么词。”

“那都是些正确的词。只不过用错了对象。”

“我知道，”他平静地点点头，“但你必须承认，目前亚特兰蒂斯确实维持了她的和平，而且正是他阻止了战争的爆发。在这样的前提下，一种宣扬和平状态可以继续的论调具有很大的吸引力。”

人们会忘记战争。奥姆说。

“特别是，那事实上是一场在很短的时间里、在相对小的范围内、卷入相对少数人的战斗。它对国民的影响远远不够。大多数人会忘得更快，认为那是一桩无奈的小事，只为了诱发其后的和平。等到那时，你看起来会像一位过于执着的暴政者。”

“我不是什么暴政者，涅柔斯。尽管我也当然不是贤明仁慈的和平爱好者。战争、扩张，和平、妥协，对立、侵略，友善、结盟……都只是一时的行为，不适合用来断言一位国王的倾向和优劣。我只想承担我的职责，为 _她_ 坚持正确的选择。”

“优秀的国王也许就是个想要负责的亚特兰蒂斯人，恰好生在王族的家庭，或者没有。或者根本没有什么‘天生的国王’。”

奥姆不知为什么被那几句话逗笑了。除了我的哥哥。他说。“你和父亲是最有说服力的。告诉我，泽贝尔的国王，”他朝涅柔斯转过眼睛，“如果你该为泽贝尔做最好的打算——”

_奥瓦克斯王连一个字也没有留下。_

_不是所有人都第一时间察觉到了这件事，但奥姆·马略斯在银色的三叉戟从他手中滑落前就接住了它；相比那道粗长骇人的焦黑伤口，海水中的鲜血少而稀薄，显得极不真实。_

_在他另一侧，涅柔斯立刻赶到了王储的身边，抓住他紧握三叉戟的那只手臂。奥姆。年轻的王储听到他说。奥姆，看着我。_

他不怎么记得那之后涅柔斯还说了什么。同样，关于那场战役、那次战争的结束，关于他如何成为一位战争英雄。

“—— _那时_ 你可以对亚特兰蒂斯动手。那时你可以对我动手。没人能拦住你。为什么不？”

涅柔斯没有回望他：我倾向于 _争取和维护与亚特兰蒂斯之间的和平_ ，他模仿小王子的话，有时奥姆确实惊讶涅柔斯能记得起他的用词。

“尤其是在那个时点上，我需要那么做。一来，奥姆，杀了奥瓦克斯的是咸水国的军队，我和他们的关系可从来没好到要立刻转头对付你的地步。其次，我知道你会顺理成章地成为奥瓦克斯的继任者，而你绝不会让接近尾声的战争因为他的战死草草结束。帮助你们更快地取胜才是更有利的选择。

“第三，战争确实会冲昏人的头脑，但在战场上，只凭国王一个人的判断，让士兵们突然对盟军刀剑相向可能带来指挥上的致命灾难。

“除非我们提前做过这样的安排，明令一旦亚特兰蒂斯的国王战死，我们就转向敌军一方——我们没有。因为，最后，也是最重要的，从长远上来看，泽贝尔不希望与亚特兰蒂斯对立。

“确实，数百年来，各国之间常有些大大小小的摩擦，连渔夫国也不能永远置身事外。不过总体而言，海底的环境与格局保持着惊人的稳定。国家间的亲疏关系也是。泽贝尔与你们说不上始终亲密友好，可至少我们都愿意维持和平的表象。除了失去理性的生物，相比于安稳，有谁会更喜欢混乱？泽贝尔没有争强好胜到那样的地步。

“另外，我现在可以说，我没料到你真有对陆地发动战争的打算。那时，海陆之间的冲突还只是个政治话题：没人想‘永久地’解决它。让陆地作为我们所有国家共同的敌人存在，共同的仇恨就是共同的武器。不过，”他似乎很乐于欣赏奥姆意外的神色，“要是知道你早晚会来主动寻求我的协作，或许试试看，挑战一下我们之间的外交关系也无妨。”

在他说那些话时，奥姆已经重新坐直了身子：“我没想到你真的有这个问题的答案。”

“即使不是你，也会有别人问；即使没有人问，我也必须说服自己。”

“亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔之间的和平仍然是优先事项。即使我发动了战争，”即使它真的成功了，他在脑海中对自己说，即使 _在那之后_ ，“它仍然是。变化的是陆地本身……它不再只是个‘政治话题’了。涅柔斯，你我都知道，如今它切实地关乎我们和大海的存亡。”

“二者都是我愿意看到你令它发生的原因。战争结盟对加强国家间的利害关联有好处，同时，陆地问题也总该得到一个解决。如果只有这样能让他们停下，泽贝尔——至少是 _我_ ，不会寄希望于文明的教养与政治谈判。可惜湄拉不这么想。亚瑟是个极端的意外；还有亚特兰娜，她的话对她而言一向很有分量。也许，”奥姆猜想涅柔斯也回忆起了他的母亲被处决前的时光，“也许我不该总是让她们独处。可她需要一位母亲，”我那时以为曾经的女王是个再好不过的选择，他说，“幸而，她对亚瑟的影响看起来也相当有力：他们的交流比我想象中更融洽。近来她经常笑，为了亚瑟，为了亚特兰娜。甚至是在我的面前。”

奥姆注视着涅柔斯的侧脸。那是泽贝尔的内部事务，他不能多加评论。他首先想到。况且他是曾经的婚约者，就更不该说。可涅柔斯发现了他的视线，微蹙着眉头，轻微地动了动嘴角。

他分辨不出那种依稀可辨的遗憾中藏着什么。

“您一直在设法促成泽贝尔的公主与亚特兰蒂斯国王的结合，”他终于开口，“这下她可以获得 _更好_ 的了。”

“ _我们_ 想要的是湄拉和 _你_ ，奥姆。你， _你治下的_ 亚特兰蒂斯，以及随之而来的，两国间一如既往的稳固关系：牵制，平衡，独立。虽然很可悲，那才是王室联姻的源头。”

“至少她不会因为亚瑟而允许泽贝尔成为亚特兰蒂斯的附庸。她爱泽贝尔，才会愿意为了减少她的牺牲上岸说服我的哥哥，好让他再来‘说服’我。他们之间更像是——”

“像她只是一定要自由地决定自己的去留。”

“或者她真的讨厌我。”他对涅柔斯笑笑，那是个所有人都看得出的事实：“涅柔斯，我不知道做一位父亲是什么感觉。但我想那意味着你希望她安全，” _湄拉是泽贝尔的女儿_ ，他记得涅柔斯是怎么威胁他，用与亚特兰蒂斯之间的同盟关系，明知那时它对奥姆的重要性甚至胜过他自己的生命，“而且幸福。”

“我怀疑作为王室成员，是否能这样简单地思考这件事。思考所谓的婚姻，父女，家庭关系。”但确实如此，他坦率地承认， _安全而且幸福_ 。

“就算国王们的家庭事务永远不可能只是‘家庭’事务，亚瑟已经亲手把整件事染上了那种色彩。”

“我不欣赏他这么处理它；”涅柔斯的回答毫无拖沓，“他因此认为解决和你之间的矛盾可以看作……说服你的家人。于是，有什么必要争个你死我活？你母亲的回归——不是说我不希望看到她安然无事——更让他错觉事情就是这样。”

“可涅柔斯，会有人觉得对我来说，这样的现况很，”他歪歪头，感到自己很少像今天这样频繁地提起那个词，“ _幸福_ 。我看维科就这么想。‘瞧，我的女王，你的母亲！她没事，奥姆，你该为此高兴。’我确实为此高兴，只是作为一位曾深爱他母亲的儿子。即使我现在明白就算她真的同样曾经爱我，也是出于……她的职责。她尽可以不以为然，但在我的事情上，”一位隐秘的次子，一位从出生起合法地位就深受威胁的王储，“她就是最典型的王后。这确实不是家庭事务，对他们而言更是如此。对我的母亲，对维科，对隐忍埋伏、等待着支持他们的人——如果我父亲还留了他们的活口——这从头开始就是一次政治活动。 _我_ 是。而他们竟然指望我为此感到幸福 _满足_ 。”

“奥姆，没人能预料到亚特兰娜的幸存。你并不只是他们造设的台阶。”

“可维科还是试图同时培养我的哥哥。”

“他只是 _试图_ 那么做。连维科也必须承认，亚瑟的身份让他天然地缺乏某些关键性的认识，承认很长一段时间内他拒绝见他，拒绝接近亚特兰蒂斯。他必须承认他无法自根源上理解自己的意义。他的价值。还有治理国家的意识。我不是指技术，而是……那些 _想法_ 。他无法理解对你们的力量对比而言，‘命定之主’这个概念带来的影响能达到什么惊人的程度。”

奥姆知道那只是个时间问题。

“他会意识到的。但愿在他的身边，你的女儿也意识得到传统价值的重量。恐怕她对它抱持着一种骨子里的反叛态度。在火之环，她的行为是对我的挑衅，也是对所有亲眼见证者既有观念的挑衅——我不需要向任何人争辩‘如果不是她，我已经解决了无礼的挑战者’。所有人都看见了：要是公开决斗的结果都能被破坏，还有什么值得相信？她把数千年来公正的传统踩在脚下，抛在身后；更重要的是，目前，是 _他们_ 取得了无可争辩的优势。‘坚持’让她变得危险，变成对我们文明的威胁。”

“如果他们打破不该打破的传统，才建立了‘现状’，那么为了亚特兰蒂斯应当存续的价值得以存续，她需要另一种对‘现状’而言的‘危险’，”涅柔斯注视着他口中的“危险”，“需要有人纠正这种错误的平和，带来另一次‘威胁’和风险。并且……或许，亲自涉身其中。”

奥姆也注视着涅柔斯。

——这不是他第一次察觉到他不必要的谨慎。

他的意思是，这是个单纯的观点，他远可以说得更直接： _如果要用一场新的战争来改变大海令人无奈的现状，奥姆就该是身先士卒的那个_ 。

可他没有。

泽贝尔的国王毫无疑问是他那一代、直至当下，整个亚特兰蒂斯最强硬的政治家之一。他为泽贝尔拒绝他不想要的一切，也为她争取应当尝试的一切。此刻，奥姆不怀疑泽贝尔需要的就是他。她需要他尽快回到亚特兰蒂斯的最高权位上，需要他统领的亚特兰蒂斯。

她们需要彼此，亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔。过去如此，现在尤其如此。他和涅柔斯已经相互确认了这一共识，涅柔斯却开始变得迟疑。奥姆可以理解：由于亚瑟的出现，他们的结盟及其带来的优势、对计划的保障变得不再那么——像所有人数月前坚信的那样——万无一失，可那迟疑对 _涅柔斯_ 来说仍然十分反常。

他已经做出了一些有根据的假设：正因为他们对对方而言是无可取代的同盟，涅柔斯有理由开始思考如何在不伤及他的前提下，重新部署他们的计划。因为已经发生的事实是，为了共同的目的，奥姆害自己陷入了一次危及生命的“风险”。他确确实实地“涉身其中”。

如果他继续坚持，那很可能由“一次”变为“第一次”。

奥姆让海龙飘摇的尾鳍穿过指缝。

“你没必要为 _我_ 担心，”他不确定这是否能向涅柔斯准确地传达他的意思，露出个尽可能轻松的微笑，“你没必要担心 _奥姆·马略斯_ 。这是我的责任所在。我什么都可以做。我什么都会去做。为了她的利益。为了让所有人记起什么才是她该有的样子，什么才是她的国王。”

“即使你没有取回王位，我们也并非束手无策。”

你瞧，他指的就是这个：涅柔斯更希望他绕过他的哥哥，绕过 _危险_ 。

他不打算，也认为不必那么做。“我依然希望战争的发动是正当的，符合它应有的程序。传统和规矩确实麻烦，但它们正是为了秩序而生，对秩序有益。形式和思想上的秩序对任何一支军队而言都必不可少……此外，武装政变是最坏最后的打算。我不希望她承受任何一次没有必要的动荡和牺牲。我比你更了解亚瑟一些，”毕竟我密切地关注他的行动已经有一段时间，他解释道，“他 _一定_ 会把她交还给我，涅柔斯。至少是行政上。我相信这要不了多久。而他——老实说，我不确定他之后打算怎么做。我猜他可以站在亚特兰娜的立场上，听从她的建议，试着替陆地做些决定。不过陆地人对海洋的依靠恐怕比他认为得更多。就算我不想对你承认，” _叔叔_ ，他想，“我是读了不少他们的东西。脆弱又无助，像寄生虫一样吸附在地壳的表层，离开大地和海洋一天都无法苟活，却在杀死她这件事上磨练得花样百出、得心应手……他们已经不可能与大海划清国界、黑白分明，像我们的国家之间——如果必要，就能够互不干扰。”

“我有段时间没听到你这么说地表居民的坏话了。”

“你想的话，我可以继续说下去。”

涅柔斯抬抬手：也许下次。“我和你哥哥谈过，他确实在考虑，用他和湄拉的说法，‘找到双方能够共存的方式’。”

“我不敢说‘找到’一个很难说真的存在的‘方式’要花多少时间。”

“至少他们相信它存在。”

“他们 _必须_ 相信。那是他们作为反叛者，不被历史嘲弄的唯一的希望。但亚特兰蒂斯的统治者呢？保护‘双方’、保护‘所有人’，让海洋和陆地的‘每一位居民’得以生存不是他的职责所在。我不会花精力考虑它、或把它看得比亚特兰蒂斯的安全繁荣更重要。放下武器，没有人能保证与一种落后文明间的开放交往是安全的。像没人想赤手空拳地跳进海沟族的领地。不过如果亚瑟认为能做到，就让他们试试看——我无法全盘否认它的存在，但我不会坐等还只存在于想象中的和平的降临。”

“他一再强调的重点是，陆地和海洋的共存无需视作绝对的对立。他会提到你们的母亲。那虽然——”

“加害者当然认为与被害者‘无需对立’。失去了宿主，他们靠什么继续活下去？”奥姆皱起眉毛，“你在试着为他的观点开脱吗，涅柔斯王？”

老国王短暂地流露出难以置信的神色。我没想到你会这么揣测，奥姆。他说。

“那么请允许我继续问您，您认为这样的，适度的怀柔，特别是对我哥哥的、对他那些对我、对陆地人的恻隐之心的，是为了 _保护我_ 吗？从另一次可能更激烈、更危险的对抗之中——”

奥姆停了下来。

他跑题了，显然。他们从不曾这样讨论彼此。而涅柔斯望着他……他不该这么直接吗？

他不该这么直接。他不该这么想。

他不该被允许这么想。说到底，另一位国王又有什么必要担心他的安危？即使那是涅柔斯也是一样。他们一同把性命甩在名为君王的赌桌上；之后，让它在嬉笑怒骂中流淌就是，如同在风暴中放任一叶小舟……

_我会问你。_

“……我不会揣着匕首去暗杀他的，涅柔斯。”他说，奋力挣脱出那几秒令人窒息的平静。

我当然知道，涅柔斯说。“我不觉得你会做出那种无异于将派系对立直接拉上台面的事。有些事不会轻易消失，但最好被安放在暗处。我也不觉得你会公开针对你的哥哥，至少不是现在，在他试图信任你、争取你的信任的阶段。同样，对你的母亲，对维科。”他几乎是语调柔和地补充道，我了解你作为一位国王会做出的选择。

奥姆放开无意中握紧的手：“你向来了解。”

“我了解你放不下亟待破解的矛盾：你哥哥的谜团，未来的谜团。我们讨论它们，意味着它们未成定局，仍有东西可供讨论。但我不希望你一刻不停地思考这事。还有——”他用手帮助海龙伸展鳍肢上的关节，按揉那里，“还有，我‘保护’不了你什么，奥姆，特别是当你拒绝它……她远不足以让你感到快乐了，是不是？”

海龙在梦中朝他抬起鼻子。奥姆知道他该给她一次爱抚。他那么做了，他不享受这个主题不意味着他不该给她应得的。

“我们说过，多余的情感，或者激情，那些原始的冲动，对一位身处斗争时代的国王而言是有害无益的。”

他说着，却逐渐意识到自己刚刚让老国王坦白了什么。 _快乐_ ——

_——你的奖励在海湾里。_

“我知道，”涅柔斯回答他，“我知道你想尽量回避它们。可你没有回避愤怒和仇恨。”

“那些情感的出现是合乎逻辑的。”

“很少有人会同意情感可以这样分类。”

“换个说法，它们能够导致合乎逻辑的后果。可其他东西，对我、对亚特兰蒂斯没有好处。我哥哥还不够说服你吗？他确实有一副富于激情的灵魂，但那引向了什么结果？一位确有资格的继承人，被人利用、实现于他的国家和国民无益的反叛。”

“就算你很难同意，还没人能过早判定他真的无法成为一位合格的国王。”

“那对他而言太困难了。他指责我从未踏足陆地，看不到它的美好，那他需要学习的东西更多。另外，连他也无法否认我的国民已经受到的、正在遭受的、将来还会持续下去的，来自陆地的威胁——不说别的，他打算怎么解决这个，不只是在我们这一代，而是在更久远的未来？”

“他不可能在即位之后马上像你一样考虑亚特兰蒂斯面临的问题。这些年来他一直生活在陆地。”

奥姆站起身来，稍稍远离亲昵地依偎着他的动物，生怕自己渐渐提高的声音吵醒再次进入小睡的她：“正是因为如此。他身上属于亚特兰蒂斯的是、也只是来自我母亲的那一半血统。他不是 _她_ 的孩子。在这个意义上他甚至不是混血……他是陆地的孩子！就算他确实想，也不可能颠覆自己的历史，真正站在亚特兰蒂斯的立场上。

“况且他不想。直到不得不做，他都没有计划要成为她的国王。

“你告诉我，涅柔斯，我目睹着这样的人成为我的祖国的统治者，我有什么空闲，有什么……资格感到片刻‘快乐’？

“我看着她臣服于一个古老的童话，甚至没有机会发出一声啜泣；文明臣服于武力，一个人的武力……那些伟大的预言有没有说过，她会迎接的是这样的未来？

“你也不知道如何是好，不是吗？你也不想看到这样的现实继续，所以你才来找我。可你告诉我，泽贝尔的国王，我又能用什么回答你？

“我本来可以做到的，打败我的哥哥，证实我的正当权利，抹掉那唯一的污点——我为了这件事，竟然必须得在那样的关键时刻兴师动众地 _表演_ 一场处刑！

“只为了这件事。只为了他。

“为了一个混血，为了一个传闻。

“那根本不是一位国王该关注的。优秀的国王永远把他的祖国和国民放在最优先的位置……这件事我做了这么多年。我的国民们爱戴我，随时愿意为我呐喊。

“但最后，不再有任何人赞赏它。

“这感觉很……荒谬。让人觉得，再等一等，一定会出现另一种结局。

“可历史从来只有一个结局。是不是，涅柔斯王？ _你_ 成了国王。就像这样的结局。更 _好_ 的结局。你改变了泽贝尔，让她重获安宁，让亚特兰蒂斯不再是个难题……

“现在呢？想想你正在做的事。除了拯救没能达成目的的联盟，你想要是……我的‘快乐’。

“那太不重要了。太不重要了，涅柔斯。”

他转过头。他说了很多——愤懑沉入水底，某种厚重而清澈的东西取而代之——涅柔斯看起来似乎对此有所预料。他总是如此，愿意称赞王子咄咄逼人的坦率——很多年前。

很多年前。

“我和奥瓦克斯常常讨论一件事，关于国王的品格。毕竟我们都没有接受过那类教育，”他轻扯绳索，唤醒他的坐骑，“我们聊它更像是借着你的存在，做个美好的白日梦。我们会说起一位国王应有的气度，他开口时给自己和对方留下的余地。”

海龙游弋的影子投向沙洲和老国王的肩膀。

“还有……在他的领土之上， _只有_ 在他的领土之上，他是他完整的样子。他是、却不只是一位国王。做一位国王，或者说，只为了做他分内的事，确实是无需激情的。甚至也无需愤怒——你生气了，奥姆。这么多个星期，只在今天。”

海水被清凉地吸入奥姆的胸腔。只在今天，他想。只在这片沙洲上。 _只在他的领土之上_ 。

_在海湾里。_

涅柔斯没有继续等，流畅地跨上海龙的背鞍。奥姆靠近他，或许有些急切。

“涅柔斯？”

“我要去做所谓的，分内的事。你一定没忘记有些事有多枯燥乏味却不可或缺。”他调转过她的方向，从系在海龙身侧的载荷中，奥姆能认出他金绿色的铠甲：“奥姆。无论你认为我的做法是否恰当，或者为此责难我的任何误解、任何多余的关注，或者怀疑我是在为了一些没必要的东西、没必要一再确认的东西浪费时间……我很欣慰自己来了。我很欣慰能在海中和你—— _听_ 你谈这些事。”

_你的意见非常宝贵。涅柔斯朝他弯腰，年轻的王子正努力仰高他的脸。你可以游近一点，这样说话不方便，奥姆。他执拗地继续抬着脑袋：那不合规矩。_

_老国王看似认真地思考之后说，泽贝尔好像没有这规矩。上来吧，亚特兰蒂斯的王子。_

奥姆像二十几年前、第一次同涅柔斯说话时一样感到有些局促。那是些激情催生的发言，正如涅柔斯指出的那样。他生气了。尽管那只是那种在对话中突然出现、骤雨般的愤怒，而且消散得那么快，因为某些他还没搞清的原因。

他张张嘴，没说出什么。

涅柔斯坐在海龙的背上朝他点头：“从你还是位王子的时候，我就喜欢你争论时的样子。”海龙沿着暗流摆动尾巴，悬在水中，带着些依恋望向他。该走了，涅柔斯轻轻拍她的脖子。这又不是永别。

“……我也很欣慰你能来。”

他可以游上去一点，完全不必这样扬着头。可那些发亮的鳞甲，溶化在海水的彩虹一样的蹼膜，还穿着陆地人的装束，在坐鞍上未免显得怪异的泽贝尔国王——一切被穿过水体的阳光镶成一尊稍纵即逝的雕像。只有在这里，他才能看到它难以重现的美丽。

“我知道你有所担忧。但是奥姆，”涅柔斯放松手中的绳索，让海龙满足地向海底贴近几分，“适时的，适度的，你厌恶的那些情感……不都是坏事。”

_您是第一个！我从没——_

奥姆没让回忆打断他：“即便如此，我担心这类……扰动会让我们的交流失去应有的效率，甚至，导致它止步空谈。”

“仓促行事也未必每次都能换来效率。再说，”他笑了，“我会允许你那么做吗，奥姆？”

不，他想，愣了愣。

“不，你不会。”他回答。

——涅柔斯不会辜负泽贝尔，永远。

离开前，涅柔斯向奥姆俯过身子，轻声问他这是否可以。奥瓦克斯还在世的时候，他们的造访总是以两个落在王子额前的吻作结。 _我还会来的。湄拉对他那么说，快活的绿眼睛却停留在亚特兰娜的脸上。下次见，王后对她微笑。您呢？奥姆问。您还会来吗？于是涅柔斯也庄重地轻吻他的额头：我也还会来的，奥姆。_ 所以他告诉他，当然，在涅柔斯用手掌包裹住他的脸颊时闭起双眼。

之后，他停留在那里，直到他们自视野中消失。

奥姆会后悔。他会回到木屋里、他会后悔，当他孤身一人，面对一把没人坐过的新椅子，抚摸它靠背上光滑的圆弧，回想在海中说过的话。

他不能想起它们的全部，不能想起涅柔斯的话的全部。他们本来也从没说完过 _全部_ 该说的事；但那屋子里静得可怜，他还有什么别的可做？


	7. Chapter 7

从人群中找出涅柔斯再简单不过，特别是当“人群”中超过一半都是身高未及他的大腿的孩子。但奥姆还是等到他们之间的距离只剩下几步才朝他挥手；涅柔斯弯着腰，正在研究展示橱里关于临时展览的小幅海报。显然管理人员没费心把过期的海报撤下收好，彩色或黑白的印刷品你压我我压你地摞在一起，如同挤在沉船上的锈迹和藤壶。

这是入秋后的第一个阴天，至少他从市民们的闲聊中得知的消息如此。

奥姆没有预料到几周的间隔后，他会在亚特兰蒂斯的会客厅外见到涅柔斯——在首都见到他似乎反而变得奇怪了。他去那儿是为了见他的母亲，但上一位访客耽搁得久了些，气氛看起来也并不轻松。涅柔斯不会和亚特兰娜大声争辩，何况是在回廊里，但他紧绷下颌，在听他的母亲解释什么时保持着沉默。他停在稍远些的地方，避免听到谈话的细节，直到他们发现他，结束交谈。

等他接近门边，亚特兰娜招了招手：涅柔斯王正要离开。进屋吧。他们的客人没有告别，直到他接近那里、他的母亲也已经向屋中退去。涅柔斯王。奥姆开口，像过去一样朝他伸出手。

涅柔斯握住他的小臂，轻轻将他拉向自己，把嘴唇凑到他的耳边： _正午，市立博物馆_ 。

“公众教育日，”涅柔斯指指橱窗，“所以会有这么多人。”奥姆侧身让另一群疯狂的小鱼从他身体两侧大步奔跑而过——几只力不从心的海豚在队伍前后维持秩序：“你是有意的？”

老国王无辜地摇头：“不，我五分钟前才知道。安检，缎带，里面会比门口好一点。”

他有些同情地看安检员踮起脚，草草拍打涅柔斯的身体，皱着眉毛放他离开。年轻的导览小姐把海蓝色的别针缎带放进奥姆的手里，告诉他们离开时记得把它留在门口便于回收。

展馆里免不了有尘土和清洁剂的味道，还有更加免不了的人类的气味。

“先去顶层。”

他恐怕是错过了问“我们为什么要来这儿”的机会。

历史与艺术展厅。奥姆想不起这座城市有什么值得一提的历史。或是艺术。她只是数若繁星的陆地小城中平凡的一个罢了。但显然他们都喜欢从城邦时期开始解释自己，试图证明年代最久远几块破碎砖石里有雅典精神的遗存（虽然时代靠后许多）。涅柔斯上楼的时候解开纽扣，卷起了衬衫袖口，现在把双手插在长裤口袋里不紧不慢地走着——他们差不多是这里唯一的参观者。

“如果他们的考古学家没弄错，这可是古都沉没之前的事，”他指着展柜里的一块石板，眯起眼睛，“‘ _港口_ ’。‘ _献给_ ’一个……这多半是个名字。”

奥姆有些意外：“能读得出什么吗？”

“多多少少。”

“这旁边只说‘可能是描述城市所有者的界碑’。”

“‘港口’这个词保存得还算完整，”涅柔斯用小指点点石板边缘的几个字母，“瞧？这儿。和亚特兰王时期的符号很像。”

他用手遮住上方的反光，回忆随城池下沉的那些古书和维科整天翻来覆去地研读的神话文献。 _港口_ 是个常见的词，他认得出来。

“我想你是对的；”奥姆说，呵出的热气在玻璃柜上凝成一片白雾，“与附近的海岸线相比，这里难得有片暗礁稀少的海湾。这现在看起来不再那么重要，但对古代航海者来说应该是不可多得的良港。”

他们又读了一遍展板。上面确实没提到半句古港口遗址，只强调这块近年发现的石头把本市可追溯的历史又向前推进了几个世纪云云。

涅柔斯直起身子：“我想历史一旦中断，要猜测祖先们的想法就会变得困难又复杂。”

“离开城市和重新回到这里的不是同一种文明，涅柔斯。和亚特兰蒂斯，”奥姆小心地提到祖国的名字，“的情况不一样，说他们研究的对象是他们的‘祖先’并不准确。”

“不是所有城市都像她一样先进和幸运。”

“重点是进步程度，涅柔斯。那不是运气问题。”

他们离开石板时都同意，就让学者和市民们继续被蒙在鼓里好了。海风让壁画消蚀得七零八落，古城市的复原图景同样带着种美丽的幻想色彩。远山，海鸟，散落在石板街道上的居民们三三两两，谈笑风生。集市上有鲜鱼和海贝，板着张脸的多半是学者和他的学生们。

“很少看到他们在这样的图景里直接表现统治者，前面和那边的几张都是这样。”他们驻足看了它一会儿之后，涅柔斯说。

“我倒以为如果留下了任何史料，首先是会关于城市的管理者的——”没有哪位史官会在普通公民的生活上大费笔墨；他们最多只是委婉地说，托守护神和君主的福，我们过得不错，“在这儿。一位明君的意外之死。”

那个故事配有油画复制品和它的电子版本。“‘ _秋天，他在丰收庆典中被政见不同者的短剑勾住身后的腰带；刺杀尝试失败了。但暗杀者没有被及时控制，在——_ ’”奥姆等待滚动的字幕向上，“‘ _在混乱中把他们的统治者推下高台，使他落入游行队伍的马群：马儿是机敏的，但沉重的马车不是。他被失控的车轮碾过头部，当场身亡。_ ’他的反对者们一定觉得解恨极了。”

涅柔斯望着那幅不大的油画说：听起来有些神话时代的味道。接着他微微挑起了嘴角。

“什么？”

“你会以为在这种画里能看到的情感会相当单纯。惊惧，恐慌，仇恨——对残酷场面的反胃恶心，也许。但你看，”他抬手指着一位接近画面边缘的白衣女性，“那是什么？哀恸……悲悯。人们通常不该这么快做出这样的反应。那可是个突发事件。”

奥姆也走过去：“画家们时常会把象征命运和神明的角色插进作品，要不就是让他们直接现身。还有这儿，那位人群深处的年轻人。他看起来也更像是感到痛苦。”

“为别人的意外之死？”

“或许他是位多愁善感的诗人。或是哲学家。”

“他太年轻了——更可能是诗人。”

“或者他们是他的爱妻和幼子。”

“啊，这有道理，”涅柔斯简短地表示赞同，“死亡会‘让隐秘的激情撕开自己带血的胸膛’……不过那之后他的王朝就结束了，”他望向展板的下缘，“很难说他有没有留下继承人。看起来他收获了很多文学家的惋惜。”

“毕竟那是不公平的死。即使死……就是死。”死去的人死了，活着的人活着。他低声说。尽管那不意味着活着的人就能做些什么。

他们继续向前。“他有他的继任者，无论是不是那位多愁善感的少年。结论上而言，这里的文明和城镇仍然存在。”

“他会见证之后的一切。新的统治者的诞生，新的国家。而他会是那些人之中的一个。记得她曾经的样子的那些。”

“你认为他会怀念她吗？”

“这很无奈，”他不住地想起那名身着白衣的女士，想起她的额间缠绕着的花冠，“但他会的。他也会不停地想起那架马车——我以为那之后他们的王室不会再执着于腰带这个要素。”

涅柔斯看向他手指的方向：服饰演进。农耕者们缩短了他们的外衫。凉鞋款式的变化。宽大的袖子是在哪位作家的日记中首次现出以皮带或麻绳束口的式样。“看起来他们耕作得更多了，”他说，“渔业也逐渐兴起。”

“沉没前我们的平民服饰也像是这样，”奥姆说，“为了适应不同的劳动分门别类，一些有色彩的饰带……编织和刺绣。金属装饰物，只是形式和纹样有所区别。”

“你没穿过那些衣服，对不对？”

“当然没有。这是什么问题？”

“在传统仪式上我们的戏剧演员还会穿那样的衣服。有所改良，但这里，”涅柔斯在手肘上比划了一个尺寸，“必须是宽阔的袖子，在下面就像这样，”他又转而指向展柜里的一件复原品，一条带金色饰穗的编织长带，“扎好。”

奥姆试图友善地评论这件事：“我不知道泽贝尔还保持着这种传统。”

——也许听起来不够友善。不过涅柔斯放过了他。“对文学家们来说是种安慰和发泄。我们最后的一小群诗人和戏剧作者……他们自己筹划整件事，包括设计那些必须适应海底的衣物，想办法让布料别到处乱漂。”

“没错。我们不那么穿了，因为它会乱漂。”他希望那些可怜人能尽快注意到这一点，放弃这种除了实现作为目的的本身，实际上毫无用处的工作。

涅柔斯把双手抱在胸前看着他，像在回忆什么。“我倒没见你拒绝披风。”短暂的停顿之后他说。

“那是礼服，涅柔斯。那只是种……象征。这一点上你也一样。”

“身份的象征。”

“对，身份和权力。这有点像……动物在必要的时刻想办法把自己变大。像章鱼吸胀身体、张开触手，鲀类给自己充水、立起尖刺——”

他被打断了。涅柔斯短促的笑声在空荡荡的展厅里显得有些突兀。于是奥姆意识到那是个太过幼稚的比喻，也笑着摇了摇头。

他们顺着旋转向下的楼梯来到博物馆二层。楼梯间以蓝色的水纹灯照明，播放循环的海浪声和水泡的咕嘟。奥姆抬起手，看那些白色的裂纹是怎么在他的手掌中机械地荡漾。

他们路过了几组刻有海兽和鱼类的石雕。“要是战胜不了它，就崇拜它。”涅柔斯抬眼望望颇具当地风格的海神造像。大海，他指的是。

“我想二者一直在他们的神话和传说中共存；”奥姆说，他身边的立柜里摆了一支长而完整的木桨，“斗争与敬畏。想从一片陆地去另一片陆地，他们必须那么做。一边是献祭、诗篇和音乐、航海者的诸多迷信，一边是在风暴中对她破口大骂。他们会祈祷，但通常不是向大海——”他朝一块展板转身，“我猜他们有那么几个保佑海员、商人和旅行者的神。”

“嗯……他们编了不少海怪的故事，还有关于海水本身。看这儿。‘由于溺亡事件的增加，在超过三年的时期内，未满十岁的孩子被以法令的形式完全禁止接近沙滩。正是这段时期，目击水怪的传闻数量急剧增加。’”

“他们不记录国王的继承人是谁，这种事却记得这么清楚？”

“是十九世纪初的事，也就是一百多年前。不是古代。”

“这太愚蠢了。”

“毕竟恐吓孩子们，以纠正他们的行为、保护他们的安全也是它的功能之一。”

“我不相信这是最好的办法。”

“可这省事得很。几句话就能解决。”

几个多半是从队伍里偷溜出来的学生叽叽喳喳地从展厅另一侧跑过。奥姆扭过头：“你认为这种事可以靠童话故事解决？”

“现在是没那么容易了。可你是个孩子的时候没怕过那种东西吗？任何一种？”

“我是混在鲨鱼群里长大的，涅柔斯，其他生物都没什么好怕的。此外，”停顿的时候，他想起了定居在海沟深处的种族，不打算多做计较，“我是个王子。在我们自己的群体中也没什么该怕的。除了我的父亲。”

“国王们都有那样的一面。”

“也许你作为另一位国王可以这么说，但我才是他的儿子。不过你记得你带我去盐池吗？泽贝尔南部……那时也许有一点。”

_涅柔斯扭开照明灯，草草扫过墨蓝色咸水的边缘。_

_看，海面下的海面。他的声音轻得仿佛只蠕动了几下嘴唇。奥姆在黑暗中大睁着双眼：磷虾，发光微生物，小巧的深海鱼。他有些呼吸困难。当然不是因为这里的水深……_

_海水中回旋着特异的隆隆声，噼啪声，叮叮咚咚。近处，远处，更远处。那就像整片海床上只留下了他们两个活物，即使无数精巧的生命就近在眼前。小王子禁不住在黑暗中攥紧拳头。不寂静的死亡和孤独沉重地压在他的胸口。_

_你会喜欢上这种地方；那里，就是死后世界的大门。涅柔斯指指前方，又说了一句。_

_漆黑本身也有它的重量。他只是想。老国王的话也混杂在那些回旋着的声响中，变成深海的一部分。奥姆开始担心自己其实是孤身一人。_

_直到灯光重新回到他的眼前，涅柔斯又一次照亮盐池悠哉地荡漾着的水面。_

_他抬手去抓那只握着灯的手。_

“我那时发现了，你不太喜欢它。”涅柔斯回答。

“不该说是不喜欢。我知道它的存在，甚至向往着有朝一日能看到它。但不是每件事都和想象中一样。特别是一个六七岁的孩子的想象。”

“我们什么时候再去看看。事故平息之后我还没有去过那片海域。”

史诗故事，海上英雄。

各种依海而居的文明都有些相似的传说。经历能够填满整篇悠长韵文的船长举起他的长枪，劈开密布夜空的乌云，驱散鸟身女怪随海风而来的歌唱，刺入挥舞着上百条触手的海妖双眼正中，挑断紧缠住船首像的巨蛇；只要有一个理由，他能用那柄武器杀死惑人心智的月亮。他的爱人永远都在港口，在陆地的村庄，而不在残酷无垠的海上。在战胜那些怪物、让大海恢复她的顺从与平静后，他会回到她的怀抱……

奥姆皱起眉：“我不觉得他们真的曾经遇到过古代生物中的任何一种。”

“他们当然没有——这位船长还吻过人鱼。”

“然后杀了她。‘ _匕首上银白的反光正是她即将融化的鳞片，落入水中时那泡沫连成一道珍珠般的垂线_ ’。”

“——然后杀了她。看来他们也相信人鱼死后会化作海水的泡沫。”

“另一个传播广泛的谎言。”

“传播广泛……”涅柔斯不再继续研究那首长诗，“你听说过它？”

“听说过什么？”

“泡沫。小美人鱼。湄拉认识亚瑟前知道的唯一一个陆地上的故事。我不知道她从哪儿听到的。”

“她——”奥姆猛然感觉这对话就像迟来了几千个日夜，他不得不给他玩伴的父亲一个解释，“那是本很薄的书。 _我们_ 一起在垃圾堆里找到的，之后也就留在了里面。她喜欢把东西藏进陆地垃圾。没有哪个大人会去翻。”

“看来你们还有很多事瞒着我们。”

我总不可能放泽贝尔的公主一个人在首都附近乱跑。奥姆回答。“过去也有旧书被沉到海底。那些纸曾经消失得很快，现在则不一定。那是本塑料书，我还记得。”

“你知道我那时候怎么想——陆地上怎么也有几千个传说，偏偏让她看见了最麻烦的那个。”

“她喜欢它？”

“‘您只需要告诉我这是不是真的’。”

“之后她就会知道了，那是。”

他望着投影在墙上，甩着尾巴的短吻海豚。

不过那个故事是关于一座灯塔而不是一位溺水的王子，他想。它是真的：人鱼没有像看上去那样化作泡沫，让麻烦的故事变得更加棘手……

“我最近看到她时总想起这件事。”

“那故事过于理想，涅柔斯。只是编给孩子们听的。而且那本书被扔到海底了。无论它曾经属于谁，绝大部分被扔到海底的东西，人们不再相信它，或是已经用尽了它的价值——对于那个特定的孩子来说，它不再被需要了。”

“一个孩子长大的时候，是会忘记很多曾经热爱和追求的东西。”

他认为在这种时刻，涅柔斯看起来太像一位父亲。

“还有，”奥姆强迫自己离开正在聚集起来，一起追随着海豚发亮的侧腹、把脸和手贴在墙壁上的小混蛋们，“我不觉得还有很多陆地人相信人鱼真实存在，我也希望他们不再相信。”

“成年鲸类远不止这个尺寸。”

“更大的放不进这个房间。他们从哪儿弄到骨架的？”

“—— _搁浅_ ，”涅柔斯越过一群拥在讲解员身边、穿着制服的学生的头顶，伸手指指说明牌，“八十年代。也许是迁徙途中迷了路，如果只有他一个。”

“更可能是船舶事故。航线变更前，有些鲸鱼在碰撞中伤得很重。这片海域已没有多少他的种群了，它们不——”

 _北大西洋捕鲸业。_ 他身后播放的影片结束了一个循环，回到片头。它语调淡漠地说： _数百年前……_

涅柔斯抓住他，向展厅的另一侧挤过几步。那个淡漠的声音于是被脚步与人群冲淡。

“它们？”他问。

“它们不会给船让路。就算被杀也不会。”

如果真的被杀，它们也不能了。奥姆又回头看了一眼那面墙壁：黑色的炼油浓烟从捕鲸船上腾腾而起。那些漂浮在船侧，包裹着大量油脂的鲸鱼的尸体。 _那对捕鲸者来说理想至极。人们用这个事实为这一物种命名，“正确的”，或是“好的”鲸鱼_ 。

“奥姆，”涅柔斯还握着他的手臂，“一层人太多了，我们去中庭坐一会儿。”

“对他们来说，他和他的同胞值得赞美只是由于他们值得利用。”

涅柔斯坐下的时候，胡须上还挂着从饮水器龙头上溅出的水滴。他用手背擦了擦它们：“鲸类是个历史悠久的实例。即使如今他们不再需要鲸油作为能源，捕鲸业仍然在一些地区继续。‘理想的经济动物’。”他重复那部短片的用词。

“它们回到了海洋，能生长得比陆地上的亲族们大得多。陆地上的动物们必须演化得更加适合新环境。为了能够呼吸、充分散热、稳定地运动，他们的骨骼和肌肉结构有很多可悲的极限。但对人类来说，鲸鱼，他们的‘正确的’鲸鱼，”他用手圈出一个椭圆，左右拖动了两下，“就是个装满油脂和肉的罐子。每一桶鲸油都是黄金。榨取其他生物的价值对他们就像是一种与生俱来的能力。”

“他们得依存于这些价值生存。那些你所谓的寄生虫。”

“比那更严重。寄生虫不能真的思考，不会向更强大的物种挑战，以免被狠狠拍扁。而他们却倾向于那么做。倚仗奴役或是欺骗。马，耕牛，大型犬……它们都还具有足够的杀伤性。但，按照他们的说法，‘驯化’，以更安全地利用它们为自己服务。我们当然也做相似的事，但我们从来没有拔掉过一条鲨鱼的牙，只为了能让他或她屈从于我们。如果海龙们为了活命在战场上逃走，你会因此惩罚它们吗？如果它们患病无法作战，你会因此杀死它们吗？”他并不清楚泽贝尔人是不是会那么做，或是即使会，涅柔斯会不会在此刻向他坦白：“我说的不是‘利用’，而是‘只为了利用’。没人在乎‘对我有用’以外的价值。当那是一个‘供审美和玩赏’的物种，他们就会按照自己的喜好阉割、剥夺它除了外表的一切，同样，包括生命。”

“我明白你的意思，”涅柔斯斜过身子，让开一只从他们身后掠过的背囊，“我们还规律地接近海面的那段时期，我时常怀疑他们对彼此的态度也是如此。海上的生活环境对陆地物种来说危险又荒芜，一旦事态发展超出计划，高尚和光明在船壳里不堪一击。我认为那源于他们的弱小——向他们要求理智或许都太过苛刻。”

他重新开口前远望了一会儿中庭另一侧的杂志和报纸架。“所以，涅柔斯，”那些吵人的标题在他的眼底乱晃，“说老实话——虽然我不相信亚瑟能长时间、合理地统治亚特兰蒂斯，但我更不想把他交还给陆地。”

“‘交还’听起来像是有人在找他。”

“我不知道他们掌握了多少事实，可以确定的是已经不是一个秘密。越了解他，他们就越会想办法……利用他。像利用动物，像利用其他一些 _个体_ 。不只是针对我们，而是针对其他任何会产生威胁的东西。”

“你不太可能立刻切断他同陆地和海洋两方面的联系，既然如今他对两方都已经是个公开的存在。但只要他们还承受着他们自身的脆弱挣扎求生，寻求荫蔽的欲望就永远不会结束。”

除非渴求荫蔽的东西不复存在。

他们不该坐在作为文化象征的建筑里说这些。奥姆不知道亚瑟会不会做那种事，在他父母生活过的海滨给亚特兰蒂斯修个博物馆，好让 _美国人_ 了解他的另一个故乡之类的。他说不定会。陆地人们乐于宣传这种事：让文明本身来搭建文明之间的桥梁。他能想象他们观察另一种历史的可能性时会有多么震惊。赞叹与嫉恨会同时在他们心底扎根。

现在，亚瑟·库里是他们之中唯一的异类。他们可以欣赏他，赞美他，感激他 _为他们_ 做的一切。这和面对数个足以构成军事威胁的完整国家是不同的。

亚瑟和湄拉想要和平。人类可不一定。

“奥姆，在你出生前——在 _我_ 出生前，”涅柔斯弓着背，让视线和他的维持在差不多的高度，“他们就接触过我们。以前或许也有，但那次是最近、而且确实可信的。”

“什么时候？”

“我没有细问。那是在我的婚礼之后不久，”奥姆知道他更多时候愿意那么说，“ _婚礼_ ”，“我去拜访瑞库王。他十分欣赏泽贝尔结束浅海干扰的决定。之后他给我讲了那件事。他的父亲还年轻时的事——总之，他们的两位国民被渔网缠住，带到了海面。”

他在膝盖上握紧双手。

“他能告诉我的只有他们没有回来。他的父亲相信，从概率上来说，那是个悲惨的意外。”

“我不觉得他们能撑到岸边。”

“即使他们幸运地活下来了，”涅柔斯指指身后几株当地花卉上的标牌，纤细的字母争先恐后地表明它们开始被人工择优育种的年代，“看看这个地方。他们会在一只鱼缸里度过他们的下半生。”

“我始终不能理解渔夫国靠什么坚持他们的信条。人类等不及要把他们放进橱窗，嘲笑、展示他们，自称是为了相互了解，以换取娱乐和利益。那么多传说和故事……那么多动物园。他们应该是最能够理解他们的野蛮无知的种族。”

“正是因为他们理解，奥姆，”涅柔斯说，“所以深知现下无法与陆地沟通，宁可做和平教化的大梦。得有人推醒他们，仅此而已。”

但愿他们也能推得醒他的哥哥。

回到博物馆门厅的瞬间，奥姆闻到了雨水的气味。他看了看涅柔斯。显然他也发觉了，拍拍他的后背：我反正是没带伞，你要买一把吗？

他不需要。他们把缎带放进回收箱，涅柔斯从长裤口袋里掏出一枚银色的金属牌。奥姆跟着他走向入口旁门房室一样的小隔间。

“你存了行李？”

涅柔斯接过黑色的提包：“带不进去的东西。”

他们穿过门外撑伞收伞、穿脱雨衣，大大小小、高高矮矮的人们，走进雨中。奥姆不知道之后要去哪里，但他的同伴显然心里有数，在路口前捏住他的手腕。“往那边。”他说。

信号灯随即由红转绿，让已经打开雨刷的汽车吱嘎着停下。天色已经转暗，它们圆睁的黄白前灯多少有些迫不及待。

旅店的入口处有股新鲜的青草味。总是比切花好得多，奥姆站在脚垫上整理头发时想，发现自己身上的圆领衫湿透了，鞋里也进了水。风起得很快。接待处的青年招呼他们的时候眼神里充满了惋惜：这种天气您应该记得带伞。您需要什么——涅柔斯朝他晃晃手里的钥匙。哦，好的。抱歉，中午刚换了班。您再出门的话，我们这里还有一两把伞。

奥姆什么也没问，在涅柔斯身后踏上一道会轻声作响的木台阶。楼梯转角处摆放了几组陶泥小罐。他听到水滴声才明白，它们是用来接沿天窗缝隙滴下的雨水。

二楼的走廊比楼梯不宽太多，地板是湿漉漉的暗褐色。顺着它走到尽头，涅柔斯打开了最外侧一间屋子的房门。

他继续跟着他进去。

“你住在这儿？”

在涅柔斯放下东西，重新给门上锁之后，奥姆终于问。

他似乎觉得这个问题很有趣：“我住在泽贝尔，奥姆。”

“那这是什么？”

“是我认为在这种天气，”云层中配合地滚落几声又圆又滑的闷雷，“去海边，很难不被巡视海滩的人发现；而你不想在陆地上引人注意。”

“你知道会——”

——谁都知道今天会下雨。奥姆闭上嘴，放弃地向屋子中央走了两步。仔细听的话，能发现墙上的挂钟很响，只是雨声多少掩去了它的咔哒咔哒。屋门一侧的鞋架边挂着一只巴掌大的木牌： _我失去的羊已经找着了_ 。

涅柔斯正从窗边的壁柜里取出两只茶杯。他也过去喝了点水。

“雨会下到明早。吃点东西，睡一会儿，我们可以趁天黑走。”

奥姆点点头。他其实不需要“吃点东西”或者“睡一会儿”，但反正在陆地上也没那么多急事要做。涅柔斯示意他坐在桌边；一张和他小屋里的不同，有桌布和烛台的方桌，正中的一小盆番茄在收音机边泛着略带雾气的亮光。

不会有人相信涅柔斯拎着两盒浸在海水中的兽肉和蟹钳跑到陆地上来，还带着它们去了一趟陆地上的博物馆。奥姆认为自己有责任向他指出这一点。可是他并不那么反感泽贝尔菜；只要吃一口下去，他就毫无疑问会变成这幕怪戏的同谋。

涅柔斯打开收音机，当地主播们正隔着滋滋作响的电波大聊本日天气，海浪高度，什么地方发生了严重的车辆拥堵。

 _父亲每天要吃这么多螃蟹。_ 他记起小公主在海水中伸直手臂，比划出她能做到的最大的一个圆圈。 _为什么国王就可以挑食！还有，我可能是章鱼的女儿……_

“什么？”涅柔斯一边捏开蟹壳一边问他。

“没什么。”

他打开盒子，希望自己没有真的笑出来。

_我们刚刚得到消息，停泊本市的渔船和民用船已经全部安全返港。六月之后，所有人都曾经对出海提心吊胆；现在，你已经不需要说服别人“那”只是一个无法解释的偶然事件。_

_还记得那位坚持那是海底国家的报复性袭击的教授吗？我们很久没听到他的消息了。想必他也发现，他那时奋力鼓吹的理论，只是无法被科学证实的空谈妄想……_

奥姆摇摇头：“我看过他写的东西。在极少的素材上做了相当多的推测。离事实还有距离，但能够自圆其说。”

“我也听说过。有很多这样的人吗？”

“我不觉得。但他是那种抓住所有机会扩散他的理论的‘狂热学者’，什么能让他完全在公众面前沉默下来？比抛头露面更重要的——他的研究。我在试着关注他的事。”但还没什么进展，他说。

“说起这个，”涅柔斯调低收音机的音量，“这几周军方的舰船数量在快速恢复。他们在尽快让它们全部回归原来的位置，一部分海域已经是临战状态。不是每个人都真的认为那是个‘无法解释的偶然事件’。”

“他们希望普通人这么想。还有精力的话，关注一下乖僻的学者就足够了——他最近行踪不定，不然一定已经被抓了出来按在镜头前面。是否面临战争这个问题很难达成一致，但谁都能理解一个戏剧性的个例。”

“即使战争开始了，人们也永远希望它别太平淡。”

“历史希望它别太平淡。我小的时候以为那是我将来的责任之一：让它感到有趣一点，别那么无聊。留下一场值得回忆的战争。之后，亚特兰娜、我的父亲……”他撕下带咸味的肉块塞进齿间，“我察觉到它更喜欢的或许只是王族的鲜血。”

他没有和涅柔斯聊过这件事。他们没有机会，而且直到此刻，奥姆也不觉得有必要。关于死，关于他几乎无法自控地想象涅柔斯的死，特别是在他父亲的葬礼之后。渐渐地，他认为自己能接受它，无论那怎么发生，何时发生。既然它早晚会来。

毕竟从那时起，他是他熟识的最后一位国王了。这么说不准确，但涅柔斯就像是他唯一的倒影——只不过没人能说他们谁会先拥抱那个谜底。

“是他们的死符合它的口味，奥姆。绝对的忠诚、无畏且善战……亚特兰蒂斯喜欢的是它们。而你所谓的 _历史_ ，青睐的是生死带来的变数，不是死亡本身。”

“我清楚。平淡的死毫无价值……孤独地老死在病床上，之类的。”

“因为正如付出其他任何东西，人们付出时间——那就 _是_ 付出你的生命——自然希望能获得什么。儿女、国家、任何成就和变化，见证一种前所未有的景象、经历一次开悟……”涅柔斯低头掐去番茄的墨绿色果蒂，奥姆看不清他的表情、他的眼睛，“是这些决定了死亡的瞬间是否可以实现它应得的意义。像你的父亲。想想看，如果你不在那儿，或者压根没有一个你这样的继承人，他的战死会变得迥然不同。”

“你是说，那是因为他为之——为我，付出了时间。”

“并不尽然。我的意思是，奥瓦克斯不是会正面考虑‘我该为一次辉煌的牺牲留痕历史而做点什么’的人。他就是他，一位国王：赢得党争、肃清叛徒、取得外交和战争上的双重胜利，更无可取代的是，”他让那颗深红的果实停留在自己的掌心，“ _你_ 。无论在他的统治权上留有什么争议，他的第一位王子是一位完全合法的、出色的继承人。我不能保证他有多爱你，但，至少对奥瓦克斯而言，这正是关键的一粒砝码。”

“我知道他怎么看我。他要是能看到今天的亚特兰蒂斯——这不是个有意义的假设，他根本不会考虑发起对陆地的战争——他会很不满意。他不喜欢等待，不喜欢把时间，或者按你的说法，他的生命，花在等待上。就算不想承认，在这一点上我也一样。”

不过今天你至少得等到天黑。涅柔斯说，把半个番茄塞进嘴里。奥姆望见被卷满雨滴的西风摇得吱吱作响的窗框，重新记起他们是坐在什么地方，而且只是在等待云层后的夕阳守时地没入发黑的浪尖。

他起身，靠坐在窗边狭窄的置物台上。穆克没说错， _雨像是稀疏的海_ 。它正从规律落下的一次涨潮化作凶暴的湍浪。奥姆贴近成像模糊的玻璃，猜想陆地的水手们在海中就是这样倚靠他们的舷窗。

“还有一件奥瓦克斯很满意的事。他常说你是位能让人着迷的年轻人，认为那是个可遇而不可求的附加因素。”不像在泽贝尔，公开声称爱我好像没有爱他们的公主那么让人觉得体面。涅柔斯继续说。

奥姆苦笑着回过头：“他还在的时候就总有人对我说‘您想要谁都可以，殿下’。可我不觉得自己会‘想要’某一位国民。我把他们当成一个……不可分割的概念。我为他们而战，为他们做出决断和选择；假如一定要问，我想我确实爱他们，但不是其中任何一个。”

“或许是其中的每一个。”

“我不确定，涅柔斯。那对你来说也许很简单，但我很难说那是‘爱’着他们。我知道对他们负有责任，所以必须去做。”

“你只是看重他们，”他替他说出那个他已经快要说烦了的、不变的答案，“而统治永远与感情无关。”

“是的。”

涅柔斯半转过身子，把手肘靠在椅背上：“你看重他们的生命，自己却想着求死。”

“当我的死比生更有价值，我可以再一次选择那么做。鲜血比言语更强烈和实际。在人群中，我听到了很多声音……” _他们为新国王欢呼_ ，他知道涅柔斯也在其中，甚至是他的女儿主持了新国王的加冕仪式，“那时，我感到自己开始能理解其中的每一点动静；人与立场，一切开始变得清澈透明。”

“如果你死了，我的希望会跟着熄灭。”涅柔斯平静地说，似乎这是个浅显至极的道理。

风又变大了。

“以及，我开始讨厌暴风雨，”奥姆跳下桌台，“尽管同样是它，把母亲送回我的身边。”

*

奥姆睁开眼睛。枕着沙发靠垫，他望见比木屋中厚重，几乎不透光的那道窗帘。房间里朦胧地罩着层灰色的光，看起来像是监牢，或是一个多云的清晨。

雨声已经停了，看来他睡过了一夜。

懊恼只短暂地在他的脑海里露了个头。

在沙发和窄小的落地窗之间，涅柔斯背对他，和衣睡在床的一侧。床罩还整齐地铺着，他在阴影中让视线追随波浪般打着褶垂坠向地面的厚重布料。

那个早上也是一样，他醒来时涅柔斯在地板上稍蜷着身体，弯曲的后背随呼吸轻轻起伏……金色的阳光刚刚能够流淌下他的床沿，洒向他的爬着伤疤的肩膀。和人分享卧室是种陌生的经验，也没有人告诉过他该怎么做。他最先想到的是：他们仍然信任彼此。

_无论什么人都可能背叛你。但无论什么人背叛了你，你都不会被拖垮。那才是一位值得夸耀的国王。_

他无法反驳奥瓦克斯。特别是在他们两个失去亚特兰娜之后，他的某些训诫听来愈发接近带血的教训。奥姆坐起身，柔软的海绵和弹簧没发出动静。

他远远地看着涅柔斯散在枕套上的红发。他们一起做过的、值得一提的事，除了战争就只有战争。而且，他们还会继续这么做，直到能够由废墟中撷取大海应得的和平——

他该去叫醒他吗？他们都起晚了。

奥姆站起来，光脚走到床边。床垫太过柔软，在他坐下的时候凹陷得厉害。“我听到你过来了。”涅柔斯开口的时候还闭着眼睛。

“天亮了。”

“看来是的，”他微笑着睁开双眼，“我得抓紧时间回去。”

涅柔斯坐起来向他道早安，然后凑过去吻他的前额。下周我还是去海岸找你？他提问的时候嘴唇还靠在那儿，奥姆想告诉他这很痒，但只是回答可以。那个吻比通常更长，小心地分开垂下的金发，又落回他的额头。他能听到它每个细微的声响。不需要有人指出他眼前的事实有多怪诞，可他知道自己在慢慢习惯它；他也知道有位少年曾经多么渴望它，却没来得及告诉任何人。


	8. Chapter 8

_您想同时在和平与战争上下注。_

_年轻的女王望着她，陈述而非发问。_

_他追求的也是和平，整个亚特兰蒂斯的；而对您和您的国家，这会是历史上第一次和最后一次与陆地文明的冲突。_

_我们下了很多功夫在教化与交流的准备上，涅柔斯王。_

_可连你们也不觉得能在接下来的几百年中用上它。奥姆在这点上没有说过谎：他们可能在这之前就杀了我们所有人，甚至在他们不自知的情况下。_

_那是在亚特兰蒂斯的另一位国王还没有回到都城的时候。就算我对他的能力是否有助于维持和平存有深刻的疑虑，现在我们理应比过去更有可能在回避冲突的前提下接触陆地。_

_另一位国王。她提起他的时候仿佛早就相信奥姆与他的哥哥会携手统治他们的国家，在同母异父的兄弟间共享他们的统治权。那在渔夫国是可能的吗？涅柔斯有些好奇。_

_谁也不能保证这一点。我们提到的是几十亿人口的集体，而不是一个亚瑟·库里。相信您知道，他们的历史上从没有所有大陆、所有文明协同一致的那种时代。和我们不同，他们并非来自相同的祖先，也尚未发展到可以摈弃竞争的程度。还有，他不能像指挥海豚一样指挥他们。_

_谁也不能保证战争是更好的选择。_

_胜率足够高的战争永远是更好的选择。_

_女王的颌鳍抖动了几下。我恐怕还是不能赞同您的看法。我有责任在恰当的时候向他建议有条件的和平，让他知道还有那样的一条道路。_

_您当然可以。他微笑着。而这意味着您同意了，是吗？_

_她沉默着向他伸出自己的右手，与他的短暂地交握。_

_——我接受您关于保留同盟关系的建议。_

_女王送他离开，在分别前稍显迟疑。他熟悉那种神色，于是耐心地等待她开口。_

_如果这不是事实，请您原谅我的妄测。她抬着她有银蓝珍珠般光泽的眼睛。我十分清楚您代表泽贝尔的利益，但您是替奥姆王来这里的？_

_他欣赏这位新任女王的敏锐和率真。我是为我们三方的同盟而来的。他回答。_

_她点点头。在海面上那天……我为战争没有继续松了口气——她低下头——也为他感到遗憾。_

_他不会为自己感到遗憾，所以您也不必如此。_

_我知道在他的问题上我可以信任您。他也是您的火种吗，涅柔斯王？_

_那是个多美好的问题。_

_当然不是。你们都是 **亚特兰蒂斯** 的火种，陛下。_

他把眼神转向挂在墙上的花环。那只已经干枯的，绿色的小圈，正下方掉落了星星点点的残渣。“生命还是需要水，嗯？”

奥姆不想中断正在进行的话题，把两杯冷水摆上桌：“湄拉是你的第二条退路。”

“我没有安排她那么做。我也从没说过渔夫国是条‘退路’。”

“那不意味着你不这么认为。我不想断然否认文明教化的道路，但它的实现需要太多相互理解和应变，需要太多手段、智慧和耐心——来自双方的。越多条件就意味着越多失败的可能。我们不但没那么多时间纠缠于此，更没那个时间承受一次漫长尝试的失败。”

“这也是我不认为谈判与协商有助于解决问题的原因。就算‘谈判与协商’真的不只是种公认的缓兵之计。”

“我会去和我母亲、和亚瑟谈。不是和什么这里，”他用指尖敲击桌面，“的什么人。”

“实话说，我认为说服他们的可能性微乎其微。至少在湄拉身上看来如此。她现在反对得不仅是与陆地为敌的战争，还包括我对战争的看法。这不是泽贝尔的精神，是你哥哥让她认为靠少数人遏止一场战争是可能的。以避免牺牲她的和亚瑟的同胞，失去 _我_ 。”

奥姆的手指围住玻璃杯：毕竟她看到了联合战争是怎么杀死我的父亲。

他点点头：“她把国民看作自己的亲人，就像他们爱她——那爱意不是毫无来由的。她仍然会为了她的国家、为了他们而战。但没人愿意看到自己所爱的失去他们的亲人，失去一部分的自己。”

“那不可避免。”

“我能做的只有把损失降到最低。而她和你哥哥显然觉得‘最低’还不够低。她不想牺牲他们之中的任何一个：如果战争意味着牺牲的必然，如果是亚瑟意味着不发动战争的可能，他对她就是更好的战略。”

“你呢？那也是你的国民，而不只是你的士兵了。”

“这很矛盾，奥姆。军事将领们比国王理解战争的无情，也比统治者距离他的军队切近；战争带给他们数倍的荣耀，也带去数倍的痛苦。即使出自战术上的安排，战斗力的损失也可能在极短时间内转化为无可弥补的劣势。所以无论那是‘国民’还是‘士兵’，我们都在尝试用各种手段回避大量的牺牲。”

“泽贝尔在对陆地技术上取得的进展令人印象深刻。”

“毕竟是我的本行，”他闻到淡淡的花香，又看了看杯子里无色的冷水，不知是不是它的味道，“我看待战争的观点没有改变。没有什么和平的手段能代替它，以解决事关存亡的矛盾。超出我的预料的，只是你让它开始得这么快。”

“我现在庆幸自己这么做了。亚瑟和其他问题越早出现越好。还来得及解决它们。”

“而且解决得越快越好——他已经开始带来新的麻烦。”

奥姆望向他：“给泽贝尔？”

“在国内，很多人将湄拉对待和平的态度看作对亚瑟统治的支持和巩固。正像亚特兰蒂斯有你的母亲、有维科，她很快就会代表一部分的泽贝尔。当然，在我那里它还不足以成为威胁，但我能保证的也只是当下、近期。他对渔夫国的影响小得多。女王的态度在较长的一段时期中仍然是我们可预测的：他们对和平的偏好与你哥哥的存在并无关联。至于螃蟹，”他摊摊右手，“永远都是螃蟹。你没杀他，有这几个月，他的爪子可能都长回来了。我不需要问也能确定他的倾向：‘不要陆地！——但更不要亚特兰蒂斯人！！’”

“他真是一位不难追随的领导者。”

“他们的国家就是如此，简单原始造就的强韧和不屈。反过来，女王的国家精巧但严密，一个灵机一动的新念头也很难撼动它。关键是，渔夫国按部就班地准备他们的继承人，意味着她还没有做好万全的准备。她母亲会给出她的建议，但这仍然可以是我们的机会，让她从最初开始接受和习惯同盟的存在。”

“我听说了。‘连我父亲都开始主动接触渔夫国；他也明白了不惜代价的战争不是一切’——看得出，”奥姆端起杯子，“游说其他继承人是你喜欢的那类额外工作。能把麻烦扼杀在摇篮里。”

他假装听不出那是一次可爱的挑衅：“她已经是一位女王了，奥姆，那完全不是‘额外’的事。你我之间和这不一样。你很早就准备好了——奥瓦克斯很早就为亚特兰蒂斯准备好了你。我没有‘游说’过你，也不可能‘游说’得了你。只不过，王子不该只有不会说话的朋友。我猜对你父亲来说，我比鲨鱼多少还是合适一些。”

“你确定吗？”

他不确定的是奥姆有没有把一个微笑藏在他举高的玻璃杯里。他也喝了一口。那若有若无的香气消失了。

“至少它们没法坐在这儿吧。”

“它们也想，只是不能。你没有说错，那发生得很早。对我父亲，”他顿了顿，“对 _奥瓦克斯_ ，‘家人’的联系在我母亲第一次背叛时就被消解了。我不再那么意味着他的儿子，而变成了他的同伴、他的战友，变成‘亚特兰蒂斯的下一任国王’。他要求我、我也必须开始学习这一身份的意义。”

涅柔斯不觉得这顺理成章。 _他的女儿不再喜欢那座王宫了。女王不在了，奥姆也不会见我们，我们为什么还要去？她拒绝地问，绿眼睛逃避着她的父亲。他握住她的手：因为那里仍然有一位国王，而我不想把你一个人扔下。只要不是今天，好吗，父亲？_ 他没有对她解释，奥瓦克斯迫切地需要他的及时表态。他没打算太早让湄拉搅进那些不讲道理的“需要”。那就是他那时考虑的全部。

那是他的失误。

“对我而言，他变得有点像 _你_ ，涅柔斯，”奥姆继续说，“不过我之后才意识到这件事。再后来，湄拉驾着她的小艇、载着亚瑟从我身边经过时，我看到了她的眼神。她一定是有意让我看到的。按你的说法，我没有那么——‘爱’她。但我也意识到了那个瞬间：留在我身上的‘次子’和‘弟弟’被剥离而出的瞬间。

“就像奥瓦克斯身上的‘丈夫’和‘父亲’消失的瞬间。从那时起，我与他开始共享一种平等。一种显然伴随着共同的、必须隐秘的痛苦的平等。我与你之间的……平等，似乎也是从那时才成为可能。”

他可以说他理解，可他无法向他说明他的理解。 _请您原谅，仪式前有很多事要他亲自确认……_

像有些东西会突然离开，有些东西也会突然出现。他只是说。

“也许吧。在决斗前，亚瑟和我谈了几句。他说了些很奇怪的话，”当然了，他的很多话都很奇怪，他皱眉，“说他曾经想要见我，让我知道我并不孤单。接着他立刻说了些不中听的，让我没法反问他。孤单与否是由一个人是否形单影只，是否有一位兄弟决定的吗？我不觉得。在我成为亚特兰蒂斯的国王的时候……它就已经是注定的东西。”

——涅柔斯深知他是对的。对每个国王而言都是对的，对奥瓦克斯王的儿子而言尤其如此：孤独是残酷的，可它纯粹、可靠，比起不知何时会发生何人身上的背叛。

_那是战争开始前的最后一次会面。他们知道我们准备好了随时出征，也知道我们不会让他们等太久，涅柔斯。这绝对不会比你或我经历过的任何一场战役轻松。奥瓦克斯一边删去他们眼前的信息一边说。我们都不能保证自己在那之后还能回到这儿。_

_我回你的作战室干什么？到时候我会在宴会厅等你。_

_你的？_

_你非要先回来的话，我们就先回亚特兰蒂斯。然后所有人一起去泽贝尔。_

_他严肃地问：去看海藻和垃圾？_

_亮蓝色的数字闪了几下后彻底消失；奥瓦克斯向他伸出手：为了胜利。_

_涅柔斯从王宫背光处的小道离开。那位青年从他的海龙身后钻出脑袋时，他不觉得有什么惊讶。_

_她快要藏不住你了，奥姆。他说。_

_王储径直游来，险些撞上他，甚至忘了像往常一样多踩几下水，好平视他的眼睛。涅柔斯王。气泡在他的口舌间急切地弹跳。您会和父亲站在一起吗？和我一样？_

_我会。他戳穿那个问题中小小的怯意。我会和 **你们** 站在一起，奥姆。_

_年轻的面容上闪过一道短促的笑容。那么，我信任您。_

_奥瓦克斯可不喜欢你在外交中把这……_

_不——更多破碎的气泡——您是第一个！我从没对别人这么说过。涅柔斯王……我信任您。_

_涅柔斯握住他的手臂。_

_亚特兰蒂斯未来的国王。泽贝尔总会在你们的身侧。_

他开口时听到自己说：“必须有人做出必要的牺牲。”

奥姆开始推动自己的杯子，向左，向右。向左，向右。向左，向右。停下。

“给我讲讲你和父亲。”他抬起视线。

“……什么？”

“我猜你不知道。我看得出你在回忆他，每一次。”

他不知道。

“每一次？”

“至少是比较长的那种。你想起往事的时候。”

“‘往事’和‘奥瓦克斯’是两个词，先知。”

“细节就是我和女神之间的秘密了，国王。”

看来那是个确实无法探听的秘密。他喝完自己的水，请他的先知为他再倒一杯。

请讲吧。奥姆放下杯子。

“我很幸运能得到他的支持，”他说，“要说服一个国家改变持续了数百年的观点并不简单。过去，泽贝尔人认为，只要人类害怕某片海域，他们就会绕开它，选择其他航线。这一直是种流行的看法。风暴、潮汐、暗流……必要的话，我们连礁石都造得出来。”

“父亲说他还记得那是泽贝尔的‘重要军事活动’。”

“他觉得那挺可笑的，是不是？海战结束之后不久，亚特兰蒂斯也加强了海域警戒；你父亲负责靠南的这一侧。我们偶尔在山脉附近见面，各自都捡了不少废铜烂铁。” _我知道你年轻的时候都在干什么，躺在海上，看看云彩。_ “不过它的流行有它的道理——曾经那确实有效。谁也不想已经蛀得满是虫洞的帆船在离海岸这么近的地方沉没，还载着满仓的货物。我是参与这件事的最后一群年轻人之一。”

“是你结束了它。”

“也不全是。我只是用合适的方式不断给出我的建议。人类探查深海的能力在不断变强，我怀疑伪造的自然现象的烟幕还能撑多久，以及频繁的异常活动是否反而会引起过多关注。按奥瓦克斯的说法，‘你们又不是做不到，真想干的话，先找个机会把所有军舰掀上岸’。所以，”他看着奥姆，“至少对这一点，他应该会很满意。之后我差不多过了十年才再次见到他。在一次关于对陆地策略的商议中。那时候两国国内对此的意见开始出现分歧，国家间的关系也依旧不怎么好。”

“‘不怎么好’？这部分我听过，他差一点被迫在餐桌上朝你扔碟子。”

“亚特兰蒂斯没有更好的睡前故事了？”

“他经常给我讲那次会议，讲那时的争论。只有一次，他说起这种‘不怎么好’的讨论中会插上几顿饭缓和一下节奏，免得出人命，‘没想到有人就是非要举着肉谈正事不可，我只好让他闭嘴’。”

“他喊得非常响。 _非常_ 响。我当时不是在和他争论，所以吓了一跳——”他还能想得起那种严肃到荒谬的静寂，“所有人都盯着我。我们还得装作互不相识。”

“之后你们溜出去见面。你叫他的沧龙离你远一点。”

“不是离我，是离 _她_ 的兄弟。你们的小伙子才十岁出头，碰到什么东西都围着打转。”

“他现在还是那副样子。不过没什么人敢陪他玩。”

“我也那么告诉奥瓦克斯：停不下来的孩子永远都停不下来——他问我怎么看陆地问题。我们不能在私底下谈这个，但显然他不在乎，我也不在乎。之后，他提到了亚特兰娜。”

奥姆安静下来。

“他从那时起就在计划‘接手’国家，奥姆。我们相信必须有人结束当时的混乱局面，停止在对陆地策略上的争论和拖沓。他告诉我，亚特兰蒂斯的军方愿意支持一位强硬的代言人。‘你不必回应我，’他说，‘只是考虑一下这种可能性，涅柔斯——’”

“‘涅柔斯，没人能说有利于国家的点子只流在唯一的血脉里。’”

“对。”他真会讲故事，是吗？他问道。“下一次就是他的加冕仪式。他没让任何人等太久，很多人当天才知道亚特兰娜已经失踪了好几个月。”

“你的进展更顺利一些。”

“我说过，我很幸运能得到他的支持——短短几年内，两位同样来自军方的新国王。奥姆，你不能想象那时的不安。我和你父亲都清楚，我们的战争准备并非针对彼此，而是为了当时正在不断暴露的新风险，为了两个国家和整片大洋的安全。他很喜欢说，在这个意义上，相对于我们的前任，他和我才是更合法的领袖。我无所谓他怎么想，只是建议如果必要，可以由泽贝尔先踏出这一步，改变和亚特兰蒂斯的对立传统。”

“看来他说服你了。据我所知，订立和平协定的请求是我们发起的。”

“说服？他直接带着人跑到泽贝尔，险些被岗哨开了一枪。我不得不亲自去国境线上接他。他认为，显然是刚刚失去了女王的亚特兰蒂斯‘看起来’更需要两国间的和平，以及，‘要是你们的人真的做了什么，我们也可以打一仗再签这个，顺理成章’。无论如何，”他还能想起奥瓦克斯第一次走进王宫时所有人提着口气的样子，“他呆了几天，有空就坐在会客室里，与任何抱有怀疑的人高声辩论。等到送他离开时，有人在送行队伍里落了泪。”

“……我不能想象。”

“你当然不能。他和人谈话的时候我也在场——我们差不多一直在一起。奥姆，那不是 _他_ 。但那是奥瓦克斯最擅长的技术：做亚特兰蒂斯的国王。他习惯了在极短的时间内做出坚定单纯的判断，并且有力地执行它们。毫无疑问，他坚信那之中每一个都是为了从威胁中保护她，为了她的子民。”

奥姆的笑容在这种时候像极了他的父亲。

“——那不就是国王的意义？从神话时代开始就是如此。国王是一种必要，连结着他的王国和只有他们才能决定的‘判断’、历史的‘方向’乃至国家的‘存亡’。他们要回答无数‘什么’和‘是否’，而不是‘为什么’。在这种意义上，他既是王国的现实，也接近神明和信仰——我从未想过要人奉我为神明，像他们对 _他_ 和那支三叉戟做的那样。父亲想要做的、想要我做的，只是个代理人。神明从不对任何事负责，在那个位置上的是他。是国王们。

“有段时间，他不得不给我解释为什么我们要维持和敬重亚特兰蒂斯和她的国民们的信仰——我想我现在能理解他的意思。

“比如，我哥哥认为海底很美，会说首都远比他想象中更壮观，之类的……但并非向来如此。他能看到的是她历经数千年、发展至今的模样。我们的祖先最初面对陌生的大海，面对火山、地震、急流的时候，一定还认为那是一类‘天意’；就连亚特兰蒂斯的沉没都被归于‘因果’。

“那意思是，灾祸是天意、能够找到定居之地也是天意。亚特兰蒂斯人受那些神秘‘因果’的护佑得以适应海洋，复兴重生。于是我们必须敬畏它，敬畏它认定的统治者、在它的见证下完成那些仪式和称颂，决斗……献祭。

“对父亲，王权就是它能决定的最重要的东西。他认为应该真诚地维持那种敬畏，以维护信仰本身的权威。我们敬畏它，它就会为我们护航，替我们说服所有人：我做出的是符合神明们意志的决定。”

他耐心地听完他继承自奥瓦克斯的理论。“你不觉得在你哥哥的事上它帮了倒忙？相信神话的人认为它正是选择了‘真正’的统治者。神话成为现实，信仰得到它活着的证据。想想他对你的挑战，奥姆。照你的说法，决斗的设立本是为了强化现存的王权，而不是相反。”

“是的……结果它只成了预言实现的前奏。或者说，发生在火之环、有王族参与的决斗都是如此，作为一种变革的‘前奏’。”那种前奏多半是悲剧性的，他说。“在没有任何活动的时候，那里冰冷、静谧，命丧其中的鬼魂徘徊在石墙中相互交谈，数百、数千年无法脱身——我们的文明始终没有舍弃它，反而赋予它越来越多的含义。我和亚瑟……那是很典型的一天。对王室的爱意、对陆地的憎恶，隐藏在文明的表象下对死与血的渴望。而亚瑟·库里改变了它们。这太矛盾了，涅柔斯。他自己就是更古老的信仰，古老到连神话都还没被赋予象征性的意义：三叉戟就是三叉戟，国王就是国王。”

“如果他的出现、神话作为预言的权威是存在的，那么众神见证的决斗、其他传统的王权更替形式也仍然是有效存在的。这不完全是件坏事。”

“我不清楚亚瑟会不会、会怎么灵活地利用它，或是谨慎地提防它。毕竟，试图保护他们的子民的，败给了想要保护她的敌人的。‘因果’似乎不该坐视不管。”

_神明真的存在吗，涅柔斯王？刚刚接受了册立的王储解开他的披风。_

_在泽贝尔，他们存在。他回答。_

_他们一起看着那团闪光的软布在房间中央漂浮伸展，像只无所事事、掉了队的水母。_

_他们都做些什么？_

_不做什么。但他们存在，用某种方式让我们做我们该做的。_

_他们会犯错误吗？_

_哪种？_

_奥姆摇摇头，用手指勾住布料的一角。我的意思是，国王们会犯错，他们却似乎不会。我想知道他们是怎么做到的，或者至少，他们都在做什么。_

_他帮他把披风轻轻扯回身边：国王们会犯错吗？_

_是我在提问题。_

_国王们也会提问题——我们会犯错，奥姆。那是我们并非神明的证据。_

_那不会正是神明并不存在的证据吗？_

“他也许就没想过这码事。毕竟他已经成为了亚特兰蒂斯的、活着的神明。他是既存的，比我们、比任何一代可能遭遇他的国王都更久远和确定。没人能简单地抹掉——”

他的先知微笑着转向他。

“您 _又_ 在回忆什么，涅柔斯王？”

“我在想，这不是你第一次怀疑‘因果’的存在，”涅柔斯诚实地回答，“你问过，神明会不会犯错，要是不会，他们到底都做了些什么。”

“……我还很小的时候。”

“还有，你认为国王们会犯错。”

“他们会。”

“你那时很害怕国王这一身份不能成为你的朋友，反而会成为你的敌人——是的，你还很小。”

“错误也许可以，但怯懦不会活在任何一位国王的身体里。”

他大可以与他争辩怯懦或恐惧是否是奥姆所谓“符合逻辑”的感情，比如它们的基础正是对威胁的判断，从而可以成为规避与安全的来源。

那双蓝眼睛沉静地凝视着他的方向，一时间看起来陌生且遥远。然而，涅柔斯立刻意识到那不是准确的描述：奥姆在缓慢地吞咽，微抬着肩膀。

他的手指弯曲在桌上；发觉他的视线时，它们被蛰刺般抽动了一下。

_你还得藏得更谨慎点。他隔着一丛格外茂盛的橙粉色珊瑚望向奥姆。我看到气泡了。_

_您怎么知道不会是几条海鳗？_

_因为你不是。出来吧。_

_他伸出手，邀请王子不情不愿地抓住他的手臂。_

_奥姆小心地蹬了一下岩壁，像只被从旧螺壳里拖出来的小寄居蟹。涅柔斯王，为什么总是我来躲？我也想去找您。_

_等到你不需要靠躲起来保护自己。他拍拍那只紧握着他小臂的右手。_

_它动了动，把他的三只手指握进掌心。_

_——王子？_

奥姆是对的。他在往事上花了越来越多的时间。

“我相信你。”他说。

他相信那不是怯懦。而一个爱过的人，怎么会认不出他曾经的爱情？

*

_涅柔斯想，奥姆·马略斯永远不会感到失落。_

_不是为他自己，至少。他站在布置成金色的会客室里，等待典礼前的一次简短会面。先王的纪念仪式、国王的加冕、胜利庆典和授勋。奥姆坚持把它们作为同一场活动，放在同一天。他能想象这能带来多少麻烦，又能省去多少。奥瓦克斯会赞赏这种安排。_

_“父亲？”_

_他回过头。_

_“您为什么还在这儿？时间快到了。反正我们结束之后还要见他。”_

_他当然知道。从房间里都能听到正在民众中飞快膨胀传播的骚动。他们唯一的国王，他们的英雄。今天之后，没人会再记得他父亲王座下的鲜血和阴影。_

_他点点头，跟上湄拉。她穿了条很美的长裙。涅柔斯不擅长描述它，但即使只是在余光里，它也散发着难以忽视的温暖光芒。他希望终能有那样的一天，她也能沐浴在只属于王者的欢呼里。_

_那会是他失去她的日子。可他还是期待它的来临。_

_“请您原谅，仪式前有很多事要他亲自确认。”_

_“我理解。”_

_他看着维科离开包厢的侧门。他与奥姆确实有一次计划中的会面。 **我不想继承王位之后再见您。** 他是那么说的，从涅柔斯怀中接过他父亲变凉的尸体。 **我们到时候再谈。**_

_之后，战争结束了。涅柔斯怀疑奥姆是否真的说过那些话，或者他是否忘了曾经说过它们。在满是炮火和亡骸的海水中，记忆的谎言是再正常不过的事。_

_或者他只是希望能见到他。他希望亚特兰蒂斯的小王子还会为他们分享的时光感到快乐，还会对他露出几经压抑的笑容。他曾经问过太多关于国王、关于如何做一位国王的话题，其中一些涅柔斯从没想过，另一些他不该回答。你还不是国王，奥姆。面对它们他会说。我总有一天会是的。他会抗议。于是他终究还是回答了它们之中的每一个。_

_他会最后一次称呼他为王储。他会告诉他，对他而言，在是一位统治者之前，他永远都是奥姆·马略斯。他永远是他旧识的爱子，是他聪明年轻的朋友。_

_他这么想着——_

_身披金甲的新国王抬起双臂向他的国民致意，像颗沉入深海却未曾熄灭的恒星。_


	9. Chapter 9

叽叽喳喳的海鸟们在石崖尽头被海风吹得乱飘。奥姆跪在床上，关掉通风窗。窗帘终于安分地趴了下去，悬挂它的金属环不再带着锈迹叮当作响。

“维科和亚瑟也在，”涅柔斯靠在椅子上，越过他们的木桌看着他跳下床垫，“我当然不是单独和亚特兰娜见面。我想问她关于亚特兰王和地心藏海的细节。这么多年，她总不能只呆在里面无所事事。湄拉不愿意和我多谈，而你哥哥，自己都说不清楚在那里发生了什么。”

“他刚刚听过不是童话版本的亚特兰王的历史，”他拉开自己的那把椅子，“问出结果了吗？”

“我想亲眼去看一看。不过她说不清楚是怎么穿过海沟，进入了那里。这可以理解，那差不多是二十年前了，而且多半是误打误撞；她聊陆地聊得更多。”

“对我也是。”

“无论她经历了什么、曾经是什么，许多人很高兴看到她还活着，而且回到了亚特兰蒂斯。”

“那是个麻烦，涅柔斯。”他不确定是否该这样谈论他的母亲：“她的死对我来说更容易。尽管父亲已经处理了她的绝大部分支持者，让他们很难再进行有效的组织……但她回到了这里。”

“不必把他们和你哥哥分别视为两种威胁。她也更想从别的角度入手——她认为如果能够说服我，我也就会帮助她说服你。”

“你会吗？”

“不。”

奥姆向前趴向桌子：“但那是我最初的猜想。我的母亲，或者湄拉。维科不太可能，也许其他什么人，知道我只可能会对你说老实话的。”

“关于我为什么在这儿？”

“对。你不会回答，我只能自己想：据我所知，没有国王会做无利可图的事。”

像他的父亲。即使他真的努力过，试图做一位“父亲”——奥姆不愿意在涅柔斯的面前指明他显而易见的缺陷，毕竟他似乎是那么欣赏奥瓦克斯王。但他看到的事实是，当他需要他的母亲失踪、需要她回来、需要她死……他便恣意摆布她的命运，为了对他的敌人表明：连你们的女王在我面前也算不了什么。他需要亚特兰蒂斯的女王，而从不是 _亚特兰娜_ 。

涅柔斯看来明白他的所指：“你父亲是个比较极端的例子。”

“即便是我的母亲，”他回避开对奥瓦克斯的攻击，“对她而言，我是她对亚特兰蒂斯最后的义务。如果她可以，她给亚瑟·库里的不会比给我的少任何一点。”

“你认为那只是‘利用’。”

“你不认为她履行她的职责是为了那个不是我父亲的男人、为了我并不知道他的存在的那位‘哥哥’？”

“这听起来像在为她的背叛开脱，但是，”老国王也向前倾向桌子，把手肘支在桌面上，“她不是为了‘利用’才保护 _他们_ 。”

“我们在讨论一位女王的做法，涅柔斯。在灯塔，她不是亚特兰蒂斯的女王。在首都，她利用她的儿子，其中的一个，去保护另一个。为了日后——”

_现在你知道亚特兰娜离开这里的时候做了些什么。不只是对我，奥姆。而是对这个国家。她恨我，当然也恨你。你只是她的障眼法，她的筹码，她的证据。_

_这次她不能再回来了。你，和我。这就是从今天开始的亚特兰蒂斯。你不再是她的、而只是我的孩子……有一天我也会死。那时，你就是亚特兰蒂斯。_

“……为了一个日后足以颠覆政权的可能。”他说。

当然，涅柔斯回答。你的意思是，女王是女王——他在桌上划了条线——母亲是母亲。她只能从中挑选一个。

“在这件事上，那等同于挑选海洋或是陆地。”

他笑笑：“你可以继续说。”

“接下来说说你，涅柔斯王。”奥姆用杯子里的水润润喉咙：“你仍然把我看作亚特兰蒂斯可能的统治者，尽管，我此前的工作显然完成得不令人满意。在这一点上，我辜负了包括你在内的所有同盟者。我确实必须确认你在那之后的态度，确认我们接下来仍然是否可以彼此——”

“‘利用’。”

“ _依赖_ ，也许，”他换了个柔和些的用词，“鉴于这是一种相互的关系……我假设你也是为了这样的目的。你来得很及时，而且，虽然你没有多提，在泽贝尔和渔夫国，你必然做出了很多努力。”

“我取得了想要的结果。”

“我不会忘记这一点。我感激你……”奥姆低下眼睛，知道自己至今为止都没说过这句话，没有对他的安排说过一句感谢，“为此做的任何事。”

“你接受了它们，那也是我想要的结果。”

“反过来，”他重新望向桌子对面，“你也需要我的一些解释。湄拉的事——我们很早就谈过了，”虽然不是很愉快，“无论我是否准确表明了我的想法。我对我哥哥的态度、对陆地的，对旧亚特兰蒂斯的、对你的，等等等等。我意识得到，涅柔斯，我意识得到你引导我们的话题，尽管你大可以直接开口问我。海龙，博物馆……你与亚特兰蒂斯的旧国王之间有话未尽，那让你一直来见我。”

他稍微停顿了一会儿。涅柔斯只是看着他，带着安静的笑容。

这是场有正确答案，他却对其一无所知的辩论。那笑容仿佛在说： _你印象里赢过我几次_ ，奥姆？

“至于为什么是在陆地上，”他要求自己说下去，“当前我们在首都长时间地会面确实是不恰当的。你是泽贝尔的国王，而我不再是亚特兰蒂斯的主人，只是因为可笑的慈悲苟活至今。最后，关于我对这整件事的看法。”

“你愿意我这么做吗？”涅柔斯替他问。

“我愿意吗？”他舔舔嘴唇：“是的，我愿意。泽贝尔对亚特兰蒂斯来说仍是最重要的伙伴，我们已经讨论过这一点。而关于你，涅柔斯王。无论我是否是亚特兰蒂斯的在任统治者，如果不是现在、如果不是你——如果不是现在你仍然愿意继续我们的合作，我会不得不付出数倍于当下的努力。

“武装是一回事，政治……我无法想象能从你之外的任何人那里获得这样的支持。还有我们谈的那些事，甚至，谈我的父亲。事到如今除了在你我之间，没有人可能再提起他。”

他痛恨他的沉默。

“但涅柔斯，”奥姆垂下双眼，“我知道，在过去，我们比现在更……亲近。我不必装作没有自觉，或是已经遗忘我还是一位王子的时候是怎样渴望你的陪伴——有些问题奥瓦克斯不会回答我，有些事他不会陪我一起做。特别是在我——在亚特兰娜的处刑之后。我知道，在那时，这种谈话、这种会面，都是再自然不过的。没人会觉得欠它们一个解释。但你知道——”

他咀嚼着那几个无味的短语。这比他想象中困难、比面对空荡荡的房间自言自语困难。他早该猜到。

_一位国王最看重的是他的国家，对吗？_

_当然。为什么？_

_他们又一次在王宫的外围闲游。冷流带来的清澈新鲜的海水，正是初冬浮冰般剔透的双手。_

_那么和湄拉相比呢？涅柔斯王？_

_她也是泽贝尔，奥姆。这并不矛盾。_

_他想问，假如有一天……假如有一天她不再是泽贝尔。假如有一天她也像他的母亲那样。假如有一天——虽然那看起来不可能——假如涅柔斯也 **像他的母亲** 那样呢？_

_那是个无礼而愚蠢的问题。_

_涅柔斯在他的无言中拉起王子的手，带他绕开几道石隙中涌出的急流。_

_明年奥瓦克斯就会安排立储典礼，奥姆。他突然说。你畏惧的事……不要让那一天来临。那正是你可以、应该为你的祖国做的打算。至于湄拉。他握握他的手指：我们总可以给她想要的，是不是？_

这比他想象中困难得多。

“你知道，”他不得不又停顿了一次，抬起眼睛，“它不再是了。”

涅柔斯的杯子空了，他正盯着它看，似乎早已没在聆听他自顾自的演说。

他站起身，和那只绿色的玻璃杯一起——那是奥姆第一次在陆地上买到的东西，在书店，和一本明黄色封面的大书一起。 _我舅舅吹给我的。但太大了，一只手拿不住。你喜欢吗？他手艺只是说得过去。_ 他看着涅柔斯拿着杯子走向墙边，倒满它。

“‘不再是了’。”他捏着杯沿，从里面喝了一口：“看来你已经有了判断，也有了结论。”

他的视线追随着他：“我说得对吗？”

涅柔斯还在盯他的杯子，像要研究厚玻璃里三五成群的气泡：“如果那能说服你自己。”

“……我当然能。”

“那你就没必要问 _我_ 。除非你要问的是，你说的恰好就是事实吗？”

奥姆还记得他之前是怎么走近洗碗池，走近那扇小窗。这会儿他又走到了那里，望向窗外——

“让我们假设你所说的就是事实。”涅柔斯把杯子咔哒一声放下，手指落在碗盘架旁的平台上。

他轻声开口：“确实，为了泽贝尔，我必须做现在、此前在做的事：逐一检查我们同盟中的环节，完成你暂时不便完成的那些……小修小补。有些事不能等下去，关于这点你一直是对的。完成它们之后，我第一时间上岸来，第一时间找到了你。

“我确实也仍然将你看作她的国王。或者说，我相信你总会回到那个位置上。亚特兰蒂斯的王座。也许，海洋领主，另一次。我不追求，也不会回避它。

“而关于……我们，奥姆。我当然记得过去——那对你来说已经是很久以前的‘过去’了——时间确实以不同的速度在两代人身上流淌，不是吗？我记得它。我记得我们曾经非常‘亲近’，用你的话说。

“我记得自己旁观你的成长、参与其中。亚特兰娜的不幸和你的立储，战争和加冕，我一直在场。我记得你是个特别的孩子，我记得那如何吸引了我的目光，让我相信向你提供我的时间是值得的。

“当时有些事我们不该谈，也不能谈。在你成为‘他’、成为一位君王之前。我知道你期待我们之间的关系真正对等，以及你期待了很多年。

“……我也一样。但我起初并不知道那对等意味着你决定放弃一些‘亲近’的关系。也许你是突然做出的决定——总之，我确认了你 _不愿_ 它继续下去。而且，我一度认为你做出的是正确的决定，至少是正确的决定中的一种。一个足够‘国王’的决定。

“好在我深知国王们之间一样可以延续他们旧有的友好。这还是我从你父亲身上学到的。我很清楚它的做法，也有能力维持那种友好的平稳和久远。更好的是，这对我们的国家都再好不过。”

涅柔斯用指节敲打洗碗池，叮叮，当当。他再开口时声音里带着笑意。

“——你就是这么觉得的。‘既然我们都知道国王与国王间的关系更好，那就这么做’。我也以为自己这么想，一直：比起将军或者政治家的称号，你适合的正是亚特兰蒂斯的王冠。它也适合你。你从奥瓦克斯那里继承了一部分它要求的特质，尽管你当然不想只‘继续’他的事业。

“在海面上，那一天，我再次确认了这点：对奥瓦克斯留在你身体里的某些碎片，你不曾尝试、也无法摆脱它们。

“‘利用我们自己，利用我们的价值。既然有可能成为国王的是我们，而不是别人。’

“即使是我们的生命。

“……即使是你的生命。我意识到你想要利用自己的死，如果亚瑟·库里真的同意你的要求。我意识到你有多不愿失去亚特兰蒂斯的精神。我意识到你自己对你来说……已经变得如此不重要。

“曾经，你总缠着我问什么是国王，什么是国家，但就是不肯聊聊就在我眼前的那个孩子。

“我也意识到我不想你的死那样、那时发生。

“因为我有责任确保即使我离开了，也有人继承我的工作，以我的方式。我指的是关于陆地的抗争。我会谨慎挑选我的继任者，当然，但我不希望他或她孤军奋战。到那时……我希望你还在，在他们身边。

“那么，至少，我要确保三件事：你活着。你的意愿。以及它仍然强烈到你会去实行它。所以我做了这一切；所以现在，我在这间屋子里，”他始终没有望向奥姆，“这就是你想要的，泽贝尔的国王给你的解释。”

他准备过这件事。奥姆想。也许不是全部。但， _即使不是你，也会有别人问；即使没有人问，我也必须说服自己。_

你想要的解释。他是那么说的，说得好像是奥姆向他要求了一种理论，好说服他们彼此。在那理论中，他们对当下形势的看法不存在分歧，而且，与他们的往事彻底决裂。

他 _想要_ 的是他对后者的首肯。

可这里不该有“要求”，不该有基于任何假设的“理论”，也不该存在“说服”。那就 _是_ 现实。现实只是现实。他们的现实是，在所谓的过去和他们的今天之间有一道天然的隔断，当奥姆拥抱了他耀眼的冠冕，得以来到他被应许的位置。

 _那_ 是涅柔斯应该承认的现实。他需要他亲口告诉他是的，你的判断是对的，奥姆。

他不可能没有听懂他的意思。

“涅柔斯，”他不得不望着他的背影，“我指的是——”

“ _我_ 指的是，这解释之外的，我们可以不谈，”他说话的时候一动没动，“你不想的话，永远不谈。”

他希望他回到桌边来，就算没人猜得到国王们注视着彼此的眼睛都说过多少谎话。

“我要的不是‘不谈它’，”他明白自己听起来更像是在恳求，而不是提出一个明确的观点，“而是‘它不可能’。”

“奥姆，我没有说你的看法和决定是错的。那不会影响我对你的判断，不会影响我们、我们的国家之间的任何事。‘国王和国王之间的关系更好’，如果你真的那么想。但我希望你知道，我不想说——”一段短暂的停顿，“不想谎称我真的只把你看作亚特兰蒂斯的国王。就算那对你而言‘不够好’。”

它不只是“不够好”。他以为自己已经说服了涅柔斯，关于那些该被从国王们的灵魂中挑拣出去的杂质，那些污染和噪音。

“不。除了泽贝尔的利益，你什么都不该考虑。那是你们教给我的。如果我拒绝了同盟，”他抬起头，“如果我接受了我的哥哥，接受了陆地，你又怎么办？你在确认我的态度之前就去了渔夫国。假如你来到这里，坦白了这些事，发现我已经不——”

“你不清楚那是没有意义的假设吗？我们关注的不是‘所有可能’，而是会发生的那些。我不是在你加冕典礼上认识你的。是在那之前的，那些‘亚特兰蒂斯的国王’之外的东西让我相信自己了解你、让我相信你在等待泽贝尔。”

“那些‘之外的东西’不该存在了，涅柔斯。你曾经了解的那个‘我’不是……”

是啊，你选择只做一位国王，那是你的判断。他说。

“我知道在变化面前，国王们不得不做出什么样善变的决定。请你问问自己，奥姆。在海面上，经历过那样的一天，一位现任的统治者怎么能从价值上认可、屈从于你的哥哥？

“那个理由会是泽贝尔的、我的理由吗？

“可没人对他说一句‘不’。你说你听得清欢呼中的声音，那么我想你也听见了，我、更多人，我们 _必须_ 那么做。如果我坚持做一位遵从传统的国王，不惜一切代价维护国家的独立与文明，我该尝试杀了亚瑟——”

“你也可以杀了我，”他的椅腿在地板上吱嘎地划了一下，“哪怕……是现在！那能让你更容易和他谈你的‘独立与文明’——”

“我没有那种选择。你想争辩这个的话，也不是今天。”老国王把手掌平贴在金属台面上，奥姆开始能听得出他的呼吸和隐藏其中的愤怒。“但我确实可以杀了他。我从战争最初就做了那样的打算，从他出现开始。‘如果万不得已’，我对他们这样说。如果万不得已，杀死一两个神话也算不上什么。”

“可如果那失败了……”

“的确，我没有在那个时刻那么做，我不能。我不能冒它无法成功的风险。那会毁了已经发生、将来还有可能发生的一切。我是那是唯一一个还有能力、而且还在为 _我们_ 的同盟做打算的人。

“唯一的一个，奥姆，如果你在向他求死的时候意识到了的话。”

即使成功了，我在那之后也必须杀死自己的女儿。他说，慢慢转过身。

“你父亲向我伸出手，邀请我分享他的野心；接着是你，深知陆地战争是我们共同的愿望。这次换成我来找你，继续我真正希望能做到的事，像你说的，不只是做链子上的下一环。”

涅柔斯从房间另一侧的阴影中走出来，靠近桌边。

“我希望自己仍然有足够的力量推动那个计划，仍然是你的同盟，如果可以的话——”他俯下身，眼里得以映出冰凉的白色日光，“你的爱人。”

奥姆盯着他的眼睛。

他不能这么说。他不该。涅柔斯为什么不能像他一样发现那是种错误，为什么不能像他一样拒绝它？它不能存在，它不该。

“我看得出，这确实不是‘不谈’的问题。”他直起身，回到暗处，像回到他的国度，他的深海：“你不能接受它。你甚至不能接受它的名字——我是个多么愚钝的倾听者！你明明已经强调了那么多次，强调你习惯了质疑‘激情’，”他终于又笑了笑，在他们围绕这个可笑的话题僵持许久之后，“和它们的来源。它们确实不喜欢讲逻辑……但你不能拒绝一部分的现实，只挑选你认可、愿意看到的。除非你拒绝它的全部。”

“我不认为一位国王 _能_ 那么做。”

“要是它有利于完成我的使命，为什么不能？那条线……你认为它存在，但我看不到。我来到陆地上，出现在你面前，做这几个月来我们一起做过的一切，不 _只是_ 为了我们的国家。你只要愿意接受这个事实就是了，”他短暂地观察这间监牢的主人，又低下眼睛，“可你看来不愿意。”

他希望自己也能站起身，躲进那片模糊温柔的影子里去。

“我不愿意。涅柔斯，在这里你看起来不像是你，听起来也不像；我们会说起在海底多年没有、不再会说的那些事——这意味着在这里时我们不是‘我们’。我们不该在陆地上感到安定，我……”

“如果我说那也是我的意图呢？”让你在这里也能找回、拥有一些熟悉的东西，我猜。他说，看起来不想再争辩它。“这没关系，奥姆。我以为你还享受我们之间的，‘亲近’，”他的语气让那个词变得那么生硬蹩脚，“哪怕只是它的表象。毕竟你曾经生怕我把它和其他东西混为一谈。”

他咬咬嘴角：“那是我十几岁时的旧事了，涅柔斯。”

_人们为什么需要吻？老国王回过头。爱上什么人了，王子？不，只是史诗里会那么写：他们在战场上亲吻彼此，那吻还带着血的味道——为什么？那可是战场……_

“我仍然记得——看来你也记得。那么 _这意味着_ ，”他又一次借用他的说法，“它就属于‘现在’的你我。”

“至少十年了，涅柔斯。我更不必提醒你，”他深吸了一口气，空气干燥地摩擦他的喉咙，“我还曾经有过一份婚约。”

“你想怎么欺骗她的父亲？”他亲爱的政治家倚着矮台，轻易揭穿他的借口：“你不爱她。像没有一位政治婚姻的国王爱他的王后，或是王后爱她的国王。像他们只会‘相互利用’。”

“我指的是我的义务。”

“我们要重新谈义务了吗？”

“……我必须做亚特兰蒂斯需要我做的事。”

他知道自己的视线在微微颤抖。或者就是他自己。

涅柔斯也许发现了这点。奥姆的双眼追随着他，转动身子，直到他绕过半个房间，轻轻坐下，旧床垫里的旧弹簧称职地响了一声。吱呀。

现在，他稍微动一动腿就能碰到涅柔斯的膝盖。

他宁可他还坐在那把椅子上，在木桌的对面。

“也许这不是个让你满意的事实，奥姆，但让我们先把它当作前提，”他听起来就像二十年前，正要解答他的又一个难题，“在这里，偶尔，我的确不把你、把我自己看作一位国王。我这样希望，并且，认为自己仍然有能力为你做些……‘义务’之外的小事。做一位朋友、曾经的导师，一个你的、普通的……追求者。看起来——我以为，”他的身体保持着说教式的前倾，“你喜欢我在这儿。于是我忘了自己该时刻预想到你的拒绝。”我们的工作做久了总会有这种误区，认为人们不该对自己说不，是不是？他说，双手交握在膝上。

奥姆回答，我不是不喜欢它。

“我知道，你刚刚告诉过我。你 _愿意_ 看到我来这儿。我也明白了，你只是不认同我这么做的一部分理由，不认同我坚称它 _能成为_ 一个理由。那么，”他对奥姆弯起嘴角，在唇边勾出一道浅纹。“你接受泽贝尔的国王。前提是‘我’必须忘了这个荒唐的念头，因为它根本就不存在。”

_那像种所有人都说好了的暗号，就像所有人都知道国王会拥有他们的王冠……_

“不要让它听起来这么残酷，涅柔斯。只是——如果你一定要提它，” _而爱人们会拥有彼此的双唇，_ “等到战争结束之后。等到我完成亚特兰蒂斯需要我做的，完成我的义务。到那之后。那时……”

“那时你打算告诉我什么？”

“……‘那时’还没到。”

“我们都不知道自己能不能看到它的到来。”

“我们甚至都不知道它还会不会发生……”他抬手在空中比划了一下，仿佛要抓住正在溜走的分秒，“正是如此。正是为了完成它，涅柔斯。我还有很多事要做。我不想浪费时间在任何其他事上。”

“你不能把我当成海洋领主胸前的一枚勋章。我们说过，关于战争的核心、它的价值，我会帮助你重新审视它、完善它。就算它无法再像计划中那么快、那么顺利的发生，但你还很年轻——”

“ _我_ 是还年轻！” _那也没必要那么着急，不是吗？非要在那一刻？_ “你说这不会成为空谈，但冬天都快到了，涅柔斯，我们却在一座四周看不到人的房子里，讨论复仇和——在成功前我们没有资格提它！”

“ _它_ 也不是给胜利者的奖赏，奥姆。”

“我曾经是一位国王，战争英雄，一个合格的马略斯。如果我过早地失败了，”像现在这样，他注视着他的双眼，“你从最初就不会 _考虑_ 我。你爱那个领袖，他的能力，他的野心，他坚定的意志——涅柔斯，那不一定是我。是谁都行，一位优秀的、完美的国王。”

_因为有时爱情是会消失的，有时它只停留一刻。_

“我看不到任何其他人能成为这位领袖。”

_那么它很不牢靠，是吗？_

“你知道这是谎话，涅柔斯。”

老国王笑着说：即便如此。

他的手指碰到了奥姆紧握的拳头。

奥姆无法不去想它们是多么温暖和干燥。只有在这里才会这样。在这间屋子里。

_是的，短暂……脆弱。_

“我看得出我们在这事上有分歧，没必要争论它。那才会是‘流于空谈’。 _所以_ 我才会说，那些假设，如果你能说服自己……”在他犹豫地张开拳头时，涅柔斯顿了顿，“你是奥瓦克斯的孩子。我该猜到这才会是你的答案。如果你坚持，我们就等到……战争之后。”

他低着头，看到自己的手是怎么虚握着，正在和另一只手完成一次奇怪的交握。

“如果你坚持，就把我留在你关于胜利的蓝图里，奥姆，”涅柔斯将他的手笼进双手的掌心，“在那之前，我也不想失去你。”

_但人们就是更珍惜稀少又美丽的东西。_

他不确定自己理解他的意思。但涅柔斯似乎在等待他的回应，安静地。像在海水尽数封冻前等待一枚迟迟没有孵化的鱼卵。

海鸟的叫声从没有停下，盘旋在他的耳边；在石壁上受尽折磨的狂风，另一串来自极远处的惊雷……

他只想那么问他。

“……这让你失望了吗？”

那双手在他蜷起的手指上收紧。

“不，我怎么会。我怎么会。我的小王子。”

_正如——_

_涅柔斯用手在他的脑袋上比划出一顶气泡穿成的小王冠——每个王国都会珍惜它们的王子。那是将要成为它们的国王的人。而你，只需要等待那一天的到来，奥姆。_

_希望到时我配得上它。_

_你当然会的。_

_可您怎么知道？那还要很久之后，我们不该做任何没有把握的判断……_

_你当然会的。他重复道，你配得上它。你配得上任何东西，我的小王子。_

“——我早不再是什么王子了，涅柔斯。”

“你让他转过身，但你没有让他离开。现在，”他微笑着回答，“这就够了。”


	10. Chapter 10

涅柔斯爬上山坡时，奥姆正站在屋外。他不情不愿地接受了衣柜里的那些衣物，但还没人告诉他，这已经不是陆地居民们只穿一件薄衬衫的季节。

雪刚刚开始从云层中落下。

“进来吧。”他在他恰好能听清一句轻声招呼的距离说，转身打开木屋的小门。

屋子里弥漫着温热的水汽。

在那只干枯的花环下，一盆新摆上的盆栽支棱着它翠绿的叶子。他看着奥姆绕过简单的家具，拿起灶台旁的茶壶。

现在他知道那些若有若无的香味是从哪里来的了。

两把椅子被重新布置过，摆在桌子的同一侧，对着单人床和上方的小窗。透过窗子，他们能看到雪片是怎么急切地长大，像巨鲸的尸骸化成落入深海的碎片。

他坐下来，等小屋的男主人把两只冒热气的茶杯拿到桌边。

奥姆瞟了一眼窗外。“亚瑟说过很多他认为我会在这里喜欢上的东西；他和亚特兰娜都提到了雪。”他说，挨着涅柔斯坐下。隔着衬衫的布料，他的手臂碰上那件稍稍沾湿了的深色外套。

“确实只有在这里才能看得到。”

“他们说当你屏住呼吸，能听到雪片落下的声音，说它会在无风的天气里沙沙作响，覆盖大地。”

他们一起安静下来。

然而在这里，海浪的嘈杂穿过沙滩和崖壁攀爬而上，如同永远不会止息的脉搏。无法定居在城镇中与人类和平共处的海鸟已经回到了建筑在石缝中的巢穴，缩着脖子，护住自己的双脚，期待着明年在它们之间能多出一两只幼雏。

“听不到。”奥姆得出结论。

他发觉他真的那么做了， _屏住呼吸_ 。

“不过，”他问，“你喜欢吗？”

“这里会下这么大的雪是因为气候异常，涅柔斯。”奥姆打开手中小小的投影器：“我有关于亚瑟的事要告诉你。”

**END**


	11. Extra | The Queen

“我猜接下来就把时间留给你们好了，”亚瑟·库里在离开会客室时向他的好女孩伸出手，像马上要带着她滑进舞池，“叙叙旧，嗯？”

湄拉顺他的意思站起来。我之后去找您。她在经过涅柔斯身边时说，看起来努力忍耐着，不要在她的父亲面前甩给亚特兰蒂斯的新国王一个白眼。

维科在椅子上直了直腰。

“别那么拘谨，”涅柔斯歪过头，动动嘴角，“你的国王可是要我们‘叙叙旧’。”

“我和您并非久别未见。”

“还是有段日子吧？上次我见你时你还是个囚犯——是个叛徒。现在你坐在新国王的身边了。”

那让他绷紧了脸。

“……我为亚特兰蒂斯的王室服务。”

你为 _你的女王_ 服务。他想。亚特兰娜在他们之间，带着涅柔斯更愿意称为“面无表情”的微笑。他们都有那么个表情，用来应付这种场合：不想说什么、不该说什么、不知说什么的时候。他想知道要是他真的和那位忠诚的臣子吵起架来，它会不会从女王的脸上消失。

“你没有很好地为他的前任服务。”他说。

“我完成了我的工作。”

“你完成得并不好。”

“是他做出了错误的选择。”

“他做出了你认为‘错误’的选择。你只是个谋士，他才是国王。注意你的身份，维科。”

“这是亚特兰蒂斯的内部事务，也请您注意您的身份，涅柔斯王。”

“不再是了。从遗迹那天起。”

“别忘了，在遗迹，他差点杀了您。我相信您能猜到那时究竟发生了什么。”

有些话他们都不想在女王面前提。涅柔斯更想在王宫的某个角落偶遇他，质问他奥姆“没有成为一位称职的国王”是谁的过错，质问他从奥瓦克斯去世后向奥姆隐藏了多少事实。也许还能顺便掐掐他的脖子。

“我能猜到。但我不会指责他的做法。那时，我和他的意愿已经是一致的；他也清楚这一点，只是选择了更早的时机。”

“您不该守着关于陆地的旧想法不变了。如果在我们的女王和国王的身上行得通，和陆地的交流共存或许不再像亚特兰蒂斯传统中所认定的那样异想天开。”

“你们，”涅柔斯看了看亚特兰娜，她也正看着他，“认为那存在可能，首先是因为，你们和我一样，能呼吸陆地上的空气。那是特权的一部分，是血统。而对国民们来说，这一条件毫无意义。其次，这也并非是关于我们‘上岸去’。战争本身就是关于陆地文明向海洋的侵略，关于大海的子民如何在他们自己的国土上苦苦挣扎。而奥姆承认这两种冲突、更多冲突确实存在。假设我们仍然同意共同为亚特兰蒂斯的利益尽责，你们又坚持它该通过和平手段解决，我需要能够说服我的方案。”

他讨厌维科那种突然浮起的笑容。

——几十年来一直讨厌。

“同盟对您的影响太深了，”他将双手握在一处，“不要说海洋领主，当下奥姆甚至不是一位国王了。您质问我们的时候，涅柔斯王，想维护的到底是所有人的亚特兰蒂斯，还是‘某个人’的亚特兰蒂斯？”

*

女王坚持在他们的谋臣退场后亲自送他离开。

“……他当然对那里很感兴趣，即使亚特兰王的三叉戟已经回到了这里；”她遗憾地摇头，“我只能告诉您一样的回答：我不确定自己知道要怎么去那个小岛。亚瑟和湄拉可能会更清楚。她不是正好要找您？”

他们都知道他的女儿会怎么说，坦率而警觉地睁大她的绿眼睛：您去那儿干什么？那儿什么都没有了，除了鱼骨头、人骨头，和一群凶巴巴的恐龙。

他还是答应亚特兰娜和她“好好聊聊”。

“至于奥姆的事，我能理解您不满意亚瑟对他的处理，让他去陆地上……”他们已经来到了房间的尽头，“但一周只是两天，有时候一天。他从没亲眼见过那儿，不像泽贝尔，至少有过接触它的历史。”

“你们以为这样就能让他接受陆地？亲眼所见，他会更厌恶它。”

“也许您不该总把自己当成唯一了解他的人。”

“我是唯一试着那么做过的人，女王。‘了解’不是会主动找上门来的东西。”

“那么它同样不是试着去找就能找到的东西。我知道您认可他的能力，可他想要的是战争和屠杀，”她提起那两个词时毫无犹疑，“我以为您接受了亚瑟。”

他眯起眼睛：作为什么？

“陆地和海洋的联系。一种可能。新的领导者。”

“谁的领导者？”他几乎受够了那些关于他的、诗意的评价：“他战胜了当时的国王。就算我不认为在海洋之外的场所进行决斗是完全公平的，我必须承认他作为亚特兰蒂斯现任统治者的身份。但也仅此而已。”

“他是独一无二的，涅柔斯。”

“因为在您之前从还没有如此大胆的女王。”

“他确实具有其他亚特兰蒂斯人不具备的能力。他是预言和神话的一部分。”

“所以其他国王都该听从一位毫无统治经验的‘领导者’的指挥。”

“经验是后天取得的东西，但他的特别，他的血统……”

“他的 _血统_ ！”

远处的卫兵朝他们微微转过了脸。涅柔斯让自己沉向地板，看起来别那么像正在王宫的正中威胁他们女王的安全。

“我明白您的意思，”他说，“所以希望您也明白，我认为让奥姆远离他的祖国是个坏主意。我指的不只是把他支到岸上去。他不是为了听从什么、辅佐什么而成长起来的。他比您和您的那位‘领导者’亲近她的时间长十几、二十几年，更清楚亚特兰蒂斯需要什么，即使他实现它的途径值得商榷。”

“ _‘了解’不是试着去找就能找到的东西_ 。”她说。

“那他就更没必要去陆地，就为了去‘了解’它。”

她不置可否地微笑，一位女王、或是一位母亲的微笑：“他就在拐角上了，涅柔斯王。”

“我知道。”

他没有期待在首都见到奥姆，也知道奥姆同样没想过会在这里见到他。

“您或许该忘记奥姆‘曾经’是位什么样的国王，”她浮起一些，“您可以帮助他认清，亚特兰蒂斯‘现在’发生了什么样的变化。您不该再固守着那样的……感情。奥瓦克斯对他的期待、对亚特兰蒂斯的期待，从来都与您无关。”

“您对亚特兰蒂斯的‘期待’是否也从来都与奥姆‘无关’？我不想断言您没有爱过他，只因为您没有爱过他的父亲。”

“我从没有爱过奥瓦克斯，”她的眼睛平静无波，“您的运气不错，不意味我们都有资格在婚姻上谈论爱情。我生在这样的家庭，”她顿了一下——他们同时看到了那个深紫色的影子是怎么猛地在回廊上停下，“从最初就被剥夺了谈论它的权利。‘幸福一文不值’，但它还是存在，不是吗？在王室之外的世界。正如您不可能阻止湄拉和亚瑟在一起。”

她朝她的儿子转过身。奥姆点了点头，慢慢接近他们。

“涅柔斯王，我有权代替我的祖国，拒绝不适于与她结合的下一位领导者——因为那时，”她的目光由涅柔斯的方向移开，“我是她的女王。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事看起来可能非常不痛快、非常不顺畅，在达到并不复杂的结论之前兜了无数个圈子。  
> 但，不是所有关系都是甜蜜直接又可爱的，就算我非常希望他们能有一些那样的时刻。  
> 此外，也是因为故事里有很多避而不谈、很多产生了偏差的记忆——附录就是为了展示这个事实：涅柔斯从来没有告诉奥姆全部。  
> 而那只是冰山一角。
> 
> 由于电影素材不足，这次写了各种捏造内容：所有可能让你感到“……嗯？”的地方，不要怀疑！都是我编的。  
> 大部分海洋情节基于北大西洋背景，但木屋本身的地理位置也是完全虚构的。  
> 海滨生活的气氛参考了2019年上映的新版《风暴男孩（Storm Boy）》。故事发生在美丽的大洋洲海域，对养鹈鹕和单亲爸爸有兴趣的话请务必一看。
> 
> 感谢大海。


End file.
